Begegnungen
by Jacky's Wings
Summary: Yami ist ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit, Seto Kaiba einer ohne Gegenwart. Können zwei Menschen ihnen dabei helfen, eine Zukunft aufzubauen?R für spätere Kapitel. Es geht schließlich um Kaiba und YamiReviewer werden lebenslänglich vergöttert!:
1. Default Chapter

So Leute, mein erster Versuch an einer längeren Fanfiction und mein erster Versuch an "Yu Gi Oh"… sachdienliche Kommentare eurerseits sind also ganz ganz ganz besonders willkommen::aufmunternd zuzwinker:

Kurz zum allseits bekannten Vorgeplänkel: Keiner von den Leuten, die euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommen, gehört mir… leider, muss ich zugeben… ich tobe mich nur etwas an ihnen aus und gebe ihnen ein bisschen was anderes zu tun, als nur hinter Göttermonstern hinterher zu laufen :zwinker: Sehen wir das ganze als eine Homage an die zwei heißesten Anime-Charas, die je gezeichnet wurden :g:

Dann hoffe ich, ihr habt viel Spaß und hinterlasst ein kleines Lebenszeichen:::wink:

* * *

1.

Während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont im blauen Meer versank starrte Yugi gedankenverloren hinaus aufs Wasser und ließ die Beine über den Wellen baumeln, die unter seinen Füßen gegen den Pier schlugen. In den Händen hielt er seine Spielkarten und ging sie eine nach der anderen durch. Schwarzer Magier, Elfenschwertkämpfer, Gaja – Ritter der Finsternis, das schwarze Magiermädchen... er fühlte ein vertrautes Kribbeln, als der Geist seinen Körper verließ und hörte wenig später ein kurzes, tiefes Lachen.

„Solltest du dich vielleicht doch etwas weniger mit den Karten und etwas mehr mit der realen Welt beschäftigen?"

Yugi blickte den Geist des Pharaos, der nun neben ihm auf dem Pier saß nicht an und fühlte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden. Als er Yami noch einmal lachen hörte, suchte er sein Heil in der Flucht und blätterte weiter durch seine Karten. Kuribo, Monster-Reanimation... „Meinst du, dass gerade DU mir etwas über Leben in der Realität beibringen solltest, Yami?"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte ein eher betretenes Schweigen, während dem Yugi konzentriert seine Karten begutachtete und Yami schwermütig auf die nun fast komplett schwarze See blickte. Als die Stille sich immer länger zog hatte sich Yami schon fast dazu entschlossen, sich wieder aufzulösen, als etwas, dass er nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er deutete auf die Karte, die Yugi gerade nach hinten geschoben hatte. „Was war denn das gerade? Die letzte Karte eben? Habe ich die in deinem Deck schon mal gesehen?"

Der jüngere schüttelte den Kopf so dass seine vielfarbigen Haarsträhnen in Bewegung kamen und holte die Karte wieder nach vorne um sie Yami hinzuhalten. „Ich habe sie gestern von Großvater bekommen. Ich hab ganz vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass ich sie habe. Und dass, obwohl Großvater meinte, dass sie dich vielleicht interessieren würde."

Doch Yami nahm die Worte seines Freundes schon gar nicht mehr wahr. Sein Blick hing alleine an der neuen Karte fest. Auf dem kleinen Bild war eine junge Frau zu sehen, die auf dem Boden kniete und zum ihm auf sah. Sie trug ein filigranes weißes Kleid, dass über der Brust tief ausgeschnitten war, aber über ihre Arme hinaus und um ihre Beine herum wallte. Ihre leicht braune Haut und die dunklen Augen und Haare hoben sich auffällig von ihrem strahlenden Gewand ab. Um sie herum auf dem Boden saßen einige große, schwarze Raben.

„Aber wozu sie gut ist, weiß ich nicht..."

„Hm?" Yugis Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Was?"

„Na hier, " Yugi deutete auf die Kästchen unter dem Bild.

„Aber sie hat ja weder Angriffs- noch Verteidigungspunkte!"

Yugi nickte. „Beide sind gleich null. Aber trotzdem ist es eine Monsterkarte. Ich versteh das nicht! Nicht einmal Großvater konnte mir sagen, ob sie vielleicht versteckte Fähigkeiten oder so etwas hat. Sie ist... nutzlos..."

Yami hob nun doch den Blick um den jüngeren fast böse anzusehen. Yugi zuckte unter den Augen des Pharaos zusammen und fügte hinzu: „Natürlich nicht... richtig... nutzlos... vielleicht ja doch... besondere Fähigkeiten... nur wie sollen wir das herausfinden?"

Yami fuhr mit den durchsichtigen Fingerspitzen sanft über die Oberfläche des Bildes und entgegnete leise: „Wir werden dem Herz der Karten vertrauen. So wie immer. Weißt du wenigstens, wie sie heißt?"

Yugi nickte. „Ja. Ihr Name ist Sakurai´, sagt Großvater."

„Sakurai", wiederholte Yami leise. „Das ist schön. Es passt."

Yugi zog die Augenbrauen hoch, beschloss dann aber, nichts weiter zu sagen. Schließlich sprang er auf die Füße. „Es wird langsam ziemlich spät. Wir sollten nach hause. Kommst du mit?"

Yami erhob sich sofort, sagte dann jedoch recht deprimiert: „Habe ich groß eine Wahl? Lass uns gehen." Yugi verspürte wieder ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper als der Pharao verschwand. Yugi blieb alleine zurück und starrte noch einmal abwesend auf den fast schwarzen Ozean. Yamis Stimmung in der letzten Zeit beunruhigte ihn sehr. Obwohl er es durchaus verstehen konnte. Sicher, er hatte seine Freunde, dennoch... Er schüttelte schließlich energisch den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können und beeilte sich, nach Hause zu kommen.

2.

Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Lächeln warf Alexandra ihre drei dicken Berichte in den Ablagekorb vor ihrem kleinen Büro.

„Alex-san", sie fuhr herum und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Kollegin.

„Megumi-san", entgegnete sie ebenfalls lächelnd und machte eine kleine Verbeugung. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Ich will nur noch Feierabend machen", erwiderte sie. „Und du? Bist du etwa schon mit allem fertig? Die Vorschläge für die Weiterbildung solltest du doch erst ende nächster Woche einreichen."

„Ich bin gut vorangekommen und das Thema interessiert mich. Nur mit der Japanischen Grammatik hatte ich wie immer meine Schwierigkeiten... ich hoffe, dass ist nicht zu schlimm."

Megumi lachte. „Ach was... sag mal übrigens gestern..."

Doch Alexandra ließ sich durch eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite des Flurs ablenken. Vor dem Fahrstuhl stand eine Gruppe von höheren Angestellten der International Relations Abteilung um einen jungen Mann herum, der sie alle um gut zwei Köpfe überragte. Er war noch sehr jung und nicht viel älter als sie. Er trug einen auffälligen langen weißen Mantel ohne Ärmel, der von innen dunkelrot gefüttert war, über einem enganliegenden schwarzen Pullover und schwarzen Hosen. Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht. Genau in diesem Augenblick hob er seinen Blick und sah sie aus stechenden blauen Augen an. Alexandra zuckte zurück und ging hinter Megumi in Deckung.

„Wer ist das?" zischte sie ihr zu.

„Das ist Seto Kaiba!" entfuhr es ihr, als sie entdeckte, wen Alex meinte. „Der große Chef. Oh mein Gott, die zeigen zu dir rüber!"

Alexandra war inzwischen hinter einer größeren Büropflanze in Deckung gegangen. „Was habe ich denn getan? Ich bin doch erst seit vier Wochen hier und er sieht mich an, als hätte ich Betriebsgeheimnisse an die Konkurrenz vertickt! Dabei weiß ich noch nicht einmal wie man die blöden Spielkarten richtig herum hält! Was macht er jetzt?"

„Er starrt immer noch zu dir rüber," wisperte Megumi. „Oder besser zur Palme hinter der du dich versteckst."

„Stell dich mal weiter hier rüber, dann kann ich mich über die Feuertreppe absetzten..." entschloss sich Alexandra.

„Halt warte! Er kommt zu uns rüber!"

Als ein Schatten auf sie fiel, fluchte Alex innerlich, riß sich dann jedoch zusammen und versuchte zu lächeln. Der Versuch scheiterte jedoch kläglich an seinem eisigen Blick. Aus so kurzer Entfernung sah er noch imposanter aus.

„In mein Büro!" fuhr er sie mit tiefer Stimme an. „Morgen. 10:00 Uhr. Sein Sie pünktlich!"

Bevor sie auch nur ein Nicken zustande bringen konnte, war er schon wieder mit wehendem Mantel zum Fahrstuhl zurückgegangen und darin verschwunden.

„Na, das war ja was..." entfuhr es Megumi, als Alex die Knie weich wurden und sie sich haltsuchend an der, nun bedenklich schwankenden, Palme festklammerte.

„So... etwas... ist... nicht gut... für meine Nerven!" stieß sie hervor. „Ihr Japaner sollt doch immer so höflich und umgänglich sein. Hat IHM das noch keiner gesagt?"

Megumi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mach du doch! Morgen um 10:00 Uhr. Pünktlich."

„Wenn er mich dann feuert mach ich das bestimmt. Aber jetzt hau ich ab. Ich hab eigentlich schon Feierabend und noch mehr von solchem Psycho-Terror kann ich heute echt nicht mehr gebrauchen!" Damit verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Freundin und nahm sicherheitshalber die Treppe nach unten. Sie wollte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause, ein Bad nehmen, etwas essen und ihre Emails checken, ob sie Post von zuhause hatte. Als sie durch die große und hellerleuchtete Eingangshalle des Hauptsitzes der Kaiba Corporation schritt, ertappte sie ihre Gedanken dabei, wie sie die Szene von vor ein paar Minuten immer wieder durchspielten und hin und her drehten.

_Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht, um gleich zum Chef zu müssen? Zu SO einem Chef? Die Schulung lief doch gut! Die Leute schienen sogar Spaß am Sprachenlernen zu haben. Den Papierkram, den sie von anderen Kollegen aufgetragen kam, erledigte sie immer pünktlich und mit größter Sorgfalt. _

_Aber was soll's_, warf ein anderer Gedanke mit hämischen Grinsen ein, _egal was er will, du bist für einige Zeit mit einem Mann zusammen, den du im Grunde genommen mehr als attraktiv findest! _

_Und der mich morgen vermutlich rausschmeißt_.

„Hey! Alexandra!" Sie blieb auf den weitläufigen Marmortreppen die hinunter zur Straße führten stehen, um zu sehen, wer sie da beim Namen gerufen hatte. „Oh, hi Duke!", begrüßte sie einen jungen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die von einem Stirnband zurückgehalten wurden, ihm aber dennoch in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich dachte, ich hol dich von der Arbeit ab und wir gehen was essen... nein", warf er lachend ein, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, „KEINEN rohen Fisch, versprochen! Wie wär's mit Nudelsuppe. Ich kenne da ein nettes Restaurant ganz in der Nähe."

„Okay." Eigentlich sehnte sie sich ja nur nach ihrer Badewanne, aber andererseits war sie froh über jeden, der sich ihr hier, in einem fremden Land, als Freund anbot. Seit dem sie Duke auf einer Messe kennen gelernt hatte, auf der sie für die Kaiba Corp. in einem kleinen Pavillon gesessen hatte, um die Internationalität der Firma zu mimen, traf sie öfter mit ihm zusammen. Wenn man die gelegentlichen Anfälle von Selbstverliebtheit übersehen konnte, war er ein sehr netter, aufmerksamer Zeitgenosse.

Wenig später betraten sie ein freundlich eingerichtetes kleines Restaurant und sahen sich nach einem Platz um, als Duke auf einen Tisch am Fenster deutete.

„Das sind Freunde von mir. Hast du Lust, dich dazuzusetzen?"

„Wieso nicht?" stimmte sie zu und wurde Sekunden später von Duke auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und vorgestellt. Drei von ihnen schienen ein ganzes Stück jünger als Duke zu sein, vor allem ein Junge mit einem auffälligen, drei-farbigem Haarschopf und sie fragte sich, wie sie sich wohl kennen gelernt hatten.

„Alex, dass sind Yugi, Joey, seine Schwester Serenity und Mai. Leute, dass ist Alexandra. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und arbeitet hier für ein Jahr."

Die vier grinsten sie freundlich an, probierten, wie alle bisher, an ihrem fremdländischen Namen herum und wandten sich dann wieder dem normalen Gespräch zu. „Und wie gefällt's dir hier?"

Alex lächelte. „Ich finde es klasse! Nur die Arbeit ist nicht ganz stressfrei... wann man die Sprache nicht so gut spricht und so... und dass ich für morgen zum Chef bestellt wurde, macht es auch nicht viel besser... so böse wie der geguckt hat."

Duke lachte laut. „Mach dir nichts draus! Kaiba ist nicht gerade ein Sonnenschein. Das können dir auch die vier hier bezeugen."

„Ihr kennt Seto Kaiba?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Kennen?" entfuhr es dem blonden Jungen, Joey. „Kennen? Dieser eingebildete... Aua!" er verstummte als Mai ihm unsanft die Speisekarte über den Kopf zog.

„Was Joey sagen wollte ist: ja, wir kennen Kaiba. Ziemlich gut sogar. Auch wenn er das wohl am liebsten abstreiten würde."

„Aber sein Bruder Mokuba ist echt in Ordnung," warf Yugi ein, sichtlich um Frieden bemüht. „Aber warum musst du zu ihm?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er mich ja rausschmeißen... wäre ja nicht so schlimm... ich kann mir weitaus angenehmere Arbeitsgeber vorstellen. Nur dass ich ohne einen Job wieder zurück nach hause müsste."

„Ach was, " warf Duke ein. „Notfalls fängst du bei mir im Spieleladen an. Und jetzt komm, lass und was essen..."


	2. Wege

So, der nächste Teil. Ein besserer Titel für die Geschichte ist mir noch nicht eingefallen aber es interessiert sich auch momentan noch keiner dafür*g* Ach ja, ich glaube, das kommt immer noch vorne weg, damit's keinen Ärger gibt: Keiner der Charaktere, außer meinen Mädels wurde von mir erfunden, und ich würde mir niemals träumen lassen, mit ihnen Geld machen zu wollen. Nehmen wir es einfach als Tribute an die niedlichsten Animee-Kerle die je  
gezeichnet wurden*g*  
  
*3* Später am Abend kroch Yugi müde ins Bett und löschte das Licht. „Alexandra ist nett, findest du nicht?"  
  
Er sah zu Yami herüber, dessen schwach leuchtende Form lag ausgestreckt neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.  
  
„Ja, das ist sie", gab Yami zu, und mit einem Anflug von kindlichem Humor fügte er hinzu: „Aber sie ist ein ganzes Stück zu alt für dich, Yugi. Und außerdem hat Duke sie mitgebracht."  
  
„Immerhin lenkt ihn das von Serenity ab. Das dürfte einiges ruhiger werden lassen", gähnte Yugi und rollte sich auf die Seite. „Gute Nacht, Yami."  
  
„Gute Nacht."  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden später war Yugi fest eingeschlafen. Yami hingegen starrte weiter stumm in die Dunkelheit.  
  
*** Noch lange starrte Yami abwesend in die sich langsam ausbreitende Dunkelheit. Yugis leises und regelmäßiges Atmen machte ihn zwar schläfrig aber an Einschlafen war nicht zu denken. Schon seit Tagen nagte in seinem Inneren etwas, das ihn weder schlafen, denken, noch einfach abschalten ließ, etwas dass ihn ständig wie ein dunkler Schatten verfolgte und von ihm Besitz ergriff, sobald er sich nicht angestrengt genug ablenkte. Einsamkeit. So schwer und greifbar, dass sie sich wie eine schwere Decke um ihn wickelte und zu ersticken drohte.  
  
Mit einem Ruck erhob Yami sich. Er konnte nicht still liegen ohne sich nach wenigen Sekunden wie mit schweren Eisenketten gefesselt zu fühlen. Er ließ vom Bett zur Zimmertür, von der Tür zum Schreibtisch und vom Schreibtisch zum Bett. Ohne sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise besser zu fühlen. Fast verzweifelt trat er schließlich ans Fenster und riss es mit einem Ruck auf, um die kalte Nachtluft auf seinem Gesicht fühlen zu können, doch wieder wurde er enttäuscht. Eine drückende Schwüle herrschte in den Straßen und machte ihm das atmen schwer.  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss er die Augen und sah für einen kurzen Augenblick die in Dunkelheit gehüllte Wüste vor seinem inneren Auge, fühlte einen kalten Luftzug der über den Fluss herüberkam auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. In letzter Zeit schwebten immer öfter derartige Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei. Viel schlimmer als die Bilder an sich war jedoch das fast unheimliche Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dass sich zurück in der Realität in ein ebenso starkes Gefühl der Verlassenheit verwandelte. Je weiter die Dunkelheit in seinen Erinnerungen abnahm, umso größer wurde sie in seinem Herzen. Er hatte weder Yugi noch irgendeinem anderen davon erzählt, dass er sich langsam an immer mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern konnte... es waren zwar nur Bildfetzen, Gefühlsschnipsel, vereinzelte Gerüche oder Geräusche aber die Intensität des sie Beleitenden Schmerzes war einfach überwältigend. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz seinen kleinen Freund mit derartig schwermütigen Gedanken zu belasten, und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wurde ihm beinahe schlecht bei dem Gedanken an die Welle von ehrlichem Mitleid, die ihm sofort entgegenschlagen würde.  
  
Aber seine Freunde, hörte er Yugis Stimme so real, als wäre er wieder aufgewacht und würde wirklich mit ihm sprechen, sie waren doch immer für ihn da, wenn er sie brauchte. Sicher. Freunde. Freunde waren eine schöne Sache, aber was nützten sie, wenn einem die Hälfte seines Herzens, seiner gesamten Seele fehlte?  
  
Als Yami wieder aufsah, war er nicht weiter erstaunt bereits die Sonne aufgehen zu sehen. Eine menge Nächte waren in der letzten Zeit so verstrichen. Seine Gefühle ließen ihn nicht schlafen, keine Minute lang. Was das ganze noch schlimmer machte war, dass er keinen Schlaf brauchte. Ein menschlicher Körper hätte irgendwann vor Erschöpfung kapituliert und wäre zusammengebrochen, in schwerem, traumlosem Schlaf versunken, aber nicht er. In seiner körperlosen Existenz saß er eine Nacht nach der anderen wach, beobachtete den schlafenden Yugi, sah abwesend aus dem Fenster oder ließ einfach die Erinnerungen auf sich einstürzen, bis es so schmerzhaft wurde, das er es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Neben ihm regte sich Yugi, so dass Yami bemüht war, schnell ein sorgloses, oder zumindest neutrales Gesicht aufzulegen.  
  
Langsam streckte Yugi sich und setzte sich gegen die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes auf. „Morgen Yami", strahlte er, als er den Geist neben sich auf der Bettkante sitzen sah. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
„Sehr gut,"entgegnete Yami. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er zögern und etwas anderes sagen wollen, doch die Wahrheit hätte Yugi das Herz gebrochen. Es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen unglücklich war. Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu um die Sonne zu beobachten, die langsam über die Hausdächer auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite kletterte, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn Yugi mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Besorgnis aus großen Augen ansah.  
  
*4* Es war neun Uhr und genau einundfünfzig Minuten, als Alexandra mit weichen Knien aus dem Aufzug ausstieg und sich schneller als sie es erwartet hätte, in der Chef-Etage wieder fand. Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie vor einer Minute erst aus dem Bett gefallen, obwohl sie drauf geachtet hatte, rechtzeitig aufzustehen um ausgiebig zu frühstücken, sich frisch zu machen und ausgeschlafen auszusehen. Wieder überkam sie der Gedanke, dass sie sich vielleicht doch an den wenigen Schminkutensilien hätte bedienen sollen, die ihre Schwester ihr mitgegeben hatte. „Falls du mal mit dem Chef essen gehst", hatte sie mit einem Zwinkern gesagt. Andererseits, bei ihrer Unfähigkeit mit Maskara oder Liedschatten umzugehen, hätte es wahrscheinlich nur wie eine Maske ausgesehen, wie ein Versuch, gut vor dem Chef auszusehen.  
  
Sie hatte nach langem überlegen eine schlichte Schwarze Hose und ein rotes Top mit V-Ausschnitt und halblangen Ärmeln aus ihrem Kleiderschrank gezogen und angezogen. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit wäre sie am liebsten noch drei Mal wieder umgekehrt um sich umzuziehen, doch das donnernde „Pünktlich" hallte ihr immer noch im Kopf wieder. Zögernd trat sie auf einen Sekretär zu um sich anzumelden.  
  
Zwei Minuten später, genau neun Uhr und vierundfünfzig saß sie in einem bequemen Ledersessel in dem sie beinahe unterging in einem riesigen Büro. Der Chef sei noch nicht da aber sie solle schon einmal warten. Um sich von ihrem im Magen kreisenden Frühstück abzulenken, sah sie sich interessiert im Raum um. Er war eigentlich so gut wie leer, abgesehen von der ledernen Sitzecke, in der sie der Sekretär platziert hatte, einem großen Schreibtisch vor den riesigen Fenstern, die alle vier Wände des Büros darstellten und in einer Ecke etwas, dass wie eine Hightech Werkbank aussah. Computer, jede Menge Kabel, kleine Geräte, die sie an Besuche beim Zahnarzt erinnerten und viele bekritzelte Zettel, die achtlos zwischen der Technik herumlagen. Ansonsten waren dichte sattrote Vorhänge, die von der Decke bis auf den Boden reichten der einzige Schmuck des Raumes.  
  
Ziemlich minimalistisch, dachte Alexandra bei sich. Aber auf der anderen Seite: anders reden tut er ja auch nicht. Ob er wohl jemals Verben benutzte? Die beschäftigte sich einige Minuten damit, sich eine Japanische Grammatik komplett ohne Verben vorzustellen, tat es endgültig als unrealistisch ab und wagte es dann, noch einmal auf ihre Armbanduhr zu schielen. Mittlerweile zehn Uhr und sieben Minuten. Mitarbeiter anschreien pünktlich zu sein und dann selbst noch mit der Süßen gemütlich im Bett frühstücken, oder was ging hier ab?  
  
Nachdem sie noch etwa drei Minuten auf dem Polster ihres Sessels hin- und hergerutscht war, erhob sie sich schließlich leise und sah sich noch einmal im Raum um. Schließlich entschied sie sich, sich fern von der Werkbank zu halten, sicher ist schließlich sicher, und trat an eines der großen Fenster heran. Vor ihren Füßen musste es einige Hundert Meter steil nach unten weg gehen, aber der Blick über die Stadt und das Umland war grandios. Alles wirkte auf einmal so friedlich und der strahlendblaue Himmel entlockte ihr schließlich trotz aller Anspannung ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Sollte er sie doch feuern. Dann könnte sie wenigstens den ganzen Tag im Park am Fluss verbringen und dann mal bei Duke vorbeischauen, ob er dass mit dem arbeiten in seinem Spieleladen ernst gemeint war. Eine Kassiererin würde er bestimmt noch irgendwo unterbringen und das Geld würde bestimmt noch für ihre kleine Wohnung reichen. Was wollte sie mehr?  
  
Wie wär's denn zum Beispiel mit Herausforderungen? Flüsterte ihr ein kleines Stimmchen zu. Ohne sie ist es dir immer ziemlich schnell ziemlich langweilig. Und an einer Registrierkasse kommen die nur Selten deines Weges, oder? „Herausforderungen", entfuhr es ihr. „Bah."  
  
„Was ist damit?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und versuchte zu sehen, woher diese schneidende Stimme so plötzlich kam. Ihr Blick blieb an seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt hängen, die dicht an einem der dichten Vorhänge auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich selbst und ihre Nervosität die sie so unaufmerksam gemacht hatte. Heute trug er nur eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover mit hohem Kragen, so dass sie ihn neben den dunklen Vorhängen einfach übersehen hatte.  
  
„Na los", forderte er sie harsch auf. „Ich warte noch auf eine Antwort?" Antwort? Echote es in ihrem Kopf, Ach ja., mühsam kämpfte sie die aufkeimende Panik runter, die sie nicht mehr klar denken ließ. „ich... es war nur der Gedanke, dass man viel zu oft ohne sie leben möchte, aber einsehen muss, dass es ohne sie außerordentlich langweilig werden würde."  
  
Er sah sie immer noch durchdringend aus seinen eisblauen Augen an, die sie gleich ein ganzes Stück schrumpfen ließen. Schließlich erbarmte er sich ihrer und deutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken, sich wieder in den Sessel zu setzen. Dankbar nahm sie Platz. Er selbst blieb stehen und trat bis auf einen Meter an sie heran, so dass sie sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, ohne ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Wie klein man sich auf einmal vorkommen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe mir Ihre Unterlagen noch einmal durchgesehen." Ertönte es irgendwo über ihrem Kopf. „Sie haben in Deutschland studiert?"  
  
Sie nickte stumm, schob dann jedoch schnell ein leises „Ja, Sir"hinterher.  
  
„Japanisch später gelernt?"  
  
„Ja Sir, acht Semester."  
  
„Man merkt ihren Berichten an, dass es nicht mehr waren."  
  
Alexandra fühlte wie erst ihre Ohren und dann der Rest ihres Kopfes vor Scham heiß wurden. „Ich werde mich bemühen, meine Studien weiter voranzutreiben und meine Sprachkompetenzen noch weiter zu Verbessern.  
  
„Verbessern ist irrelevant." Schnitter ihr dass Wort ab. „Perfektionieren Sie. Sonst kann ich Sie hier in meiner Firma nicht brauchen!"  
  
Der Satz war so scharf gesprochen, dass er sich fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht anfühlte. „Sir", brachte sie schließlich hervor, ohne genau zu überlegen, was sie als nächstes sagte, „können Sie mich überhaupt in Ihrer Firma gebrauchen? Ich weiß, dass meine Sprachkompetenzen weit unter Standart-Niveau sind und dass ich auch keine größere Erfahrung mitbringe. Auch Sie müssten sich dieser Defizite bewusst sein."  
  
Sie bemerkte wie er ein paar Schritte zurück trat und fühlte wenig später seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper ruhen. Innerlich zählte sie langsam bis fünf und zwang sich, den Blick zu heben und seinen zu treffen. Für einen Augenblick hätte sie schwören können, dass so etwas wie Verwunderung in seinen Augen gespielt hatte, doch schon einige Sekundenbruchteile später waren sie wieder so hart und undeutbar, dass sie schon zweifelte, ein anderes Gefühl überhaupt gesehen zu haben. „Natürlich sind sie mir bewusst. Ich könnte wohl kaum eine Firma leiten, wenn ich mir der Schwächen meiner Mitarbeiter nicht bewusst wäre. Und tatsächlich stellt sich mir die Frage, ob dieser Job mit Ihnen richtig besetzt ist."  
  
Das war's, schoss es durch den Kopf. Spieleladen, ich komme. „Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf, Sir, haben Sie sich diese Frage letztendlich beantwortet."  
  
„Mit einem klaren „nein"." Kam es wie ein Pistolenschuss zurück. „jetzt wo dass geklärt ist, habe ich wichtigeres zu tun. Gehen Sie."  
  
Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie enttäuscht sie war und wenigstens einen würdevollen Abgang hinzulegen. „Ja, Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Ich hoffe, Ihre Personalabteilung wird mir meine Unterlagen so schnell wie möglich zukommen lassen?"  
  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"Mittlerweile hatte er sich von Ihr abgewandt und blickte durch dass selbe Fenster hinaus, durch das sie vor einiger Zeit noch gesehen hatte.  
„Ich dachte..."  
  
„Eben nicht. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass sie den Anforderungen ihres jetzigen Jobs nicht gewachsen sind. Hätten Sie den Mut gehabt, sich zu vergewissern, hätte ich Ihnen sagen können, dass ich zu der Ansicht gekommen bin, das ihr letzter Job Ihren Anforderungen nicht gerecht wird." Erst später wurde Alexandra klar, dass das wohl gerade ein Kompliment, zumindest ein Lob gewesen sein musste, doch der Tonfall in dem die Worte gesprochen worden waren, ließ nichts dergleichen vermuten. „Sie werden sich morgen um neun Uhr im Konferenzraum einfinden um Ihre neue Stellung anzutreten."  
  
Neue Stellung? Fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Das ging ihr alles ein kleines bisschen zu schnell. „Was für eine Stellung wird das sein, Sir?"  
  
„Offiziell wird es weiter unter International Relations laufen, aber Sie werden meinem persönlichen Stab untergeordnet. Für das nächste Jahr stehen im Zug der Europaerweiterung der Kaiba Corp. wichtige Geschäftstermine an, für die ich Sie als Assistentin der Geschäftsleitung brauchen werde."  
  
Alexandra schwindelte ein wenig als all das auf sich hereinstürzte. Was sollte Sie denn jetzt erwidern? Etwas so blödes wie „Danke für Ihr vertrauen Sir"? Als ob er ihr vertrauen würde. Er konnte Sie immer noch gleich wieder feuern und ersetzen... Schließlich entschied Sie sich für ein einfaches: „Ich werde pünktlich sein, Sir."  
  
„Das rate ich Ihnen auch. Jetzt gehen Sie."  
  
„ja, Sir."Erleichtert wandte sie sich der Tür zu und hatte Sie auch schon fast erreicht, als seine Stimme sie noch einmal erstarren ließ.  
  
„Noch etwas: kaufen Sie sich etwas passenderes zum anziehen." Sie fuhr herum, doch er sah immer noch unbewegt aus dem Fenster. „Drei mal für Besprechungen und Repräsentation und drei mal Abendgarderobe. Stellen Sie es der Firma in Rechnung, wenn Sie es nicht selbst leisten können, aber kleiden sie sich Ihrer neuen Stellung entsprechend."  
  
„Äh... ja, Sir", stieß sie hervor und rettete sich schnell in den Flur, bevor er sie noch einmal zurückrufen konnte. Mehr würden ihre Nerven nicht mitmachen. Als sie sich schließlich in der Sicherheit des Fahrstuhls befand und leise Musik beruhigen auf sie herab plätscherte, richtete sie sich langsam wieder auf und spielte alles noch einmal für sich selbst durch. So ein linker Typ! War ihr endgültiges Urteil. Erst einfach so da stehen und sich nicht bemerkbar machen und dann diese ganze psychologische Kriegsführung. Hatte sie dass verdient? Und dann dieses „Kaufen Sie sich was zum anziehen"-Geschwätz. Was sollte das denn? Das war doch nun höchstgradig beleidigend, oder nicht?  
  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt in der Lobby und sie trat nach draußen. Wenn Seto Kaiba sie gerade gefeuert hatte nur um sie morgen wieder einzustellen, dann konnte sie auch den Rest des Tages blau machen. Außerdem, sinnierte sie, als sie fröhlich pfeifend ins Freie trat und die warme Sonne auf ihrer Haut genoss, dauerte richtig Einkaufen ja auch seine Zeit...  
  
*** Kaiba blickte weiter aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Stadt nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatte. Sie war zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu nervös, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht, das eben zu tun? Schon gestern Nachmittag hatte er nicht gewusst, was genau ihn dazu gebracht hatte, zu ihr zu gehen und sie ins Büro zu bestellen. Er hatte selbst nicht gewusst, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, bis er gestern Abend das ganze noch mal überdacht hatte. Sie war begabt, nach dem was ihm der Chef der I.R.- Abteilung gesagt hatte. Und sie arbeitete hart an sich. Zwei Eigenschaften die Kaiba zu schätzen wusste. Doch waren sie tatsächlich der Grund, weshalb er sie gerade befördert hatte? In seinen persönlichen Stab geholt hatte? Oder war es das leise prickeln gewesen, das ihm gestern völlig überraschend den Rücken hinunter gelaufen war, als sein Mitarbeiter zu ihr herübergedeutet und er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte?  
  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung fuhr er herum und trat an seinen Schreibtisch, entschlossen, die letzte Möglichkeit fallen zu lassen. Er setzte sich und schaltete den Laptop an um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er hatte mit der neuen Software noch genug zu tun. Während das Programm hochfuhr fiel sein Blick noch einmal auf ihre Personalakte, die er sich gestern hatte geben lassen und die noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Einen Augenblick lang zögerte er und öffnete sie dann schließlich doch.  
  
Sie ist talentiert. Entschied er schließlich. Eindeutig. Wenn sie hart an sich arbeitete und diese entnervende Unsicherheit loswurde, würde sie sich in ihrer neuen Stellung zurecht finden. Außerdem würden die europäischen Geschäftsleute, die ab morgen eintreffen würden positiv auf ein Gesicht mit vertrauten europäischen Zügen reagieren. Unwillkürlich wanderten seine Augen von ihren Referenzen hoch zu einem Lichtbild, das mit einer Büroklammer an die Dokumente geheftet war. Es zeigte sie mit einem Lächeln, das Kaiba auf irgendeine Art und Weise gefangen hielt, auch wenn es diese Typische „drück schon endlich ab, du blöder Fotograf"-Lächeln war.  
  
Der Computer meldete mit einem Piepen, das er bereit war und Kaiba legte die Akte an einem entfernten Ende seines Tisches ab. Wenn sie versagen würde oder es sonst irgendwelche Probleme gab, und wenn es nur mit seiner eigenen Objektivität zu tun hatte, konnte er sie immer noch feuern. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten so abgelenkt zu werden... 


	3. Besorgungen

*5* „Yami?" Der Geist schien erst nach einigen Sekunden zu erfassen, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte, so abwesen hatte er aus dem Fenster gestarrt. „Ja Yugi?"  
  
Yugi kam es vor, als würde er immer noch nicht, oder höchstens am Rande von seinem Freund wahrgenommen. In seinem Inneren verkrampfte sich etwas, wie jedes Mal wenn Yami nicht aufpasste und ihm und der Welt zeigte, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Yugi konnte sich nur ungefähr vorstellen, wie es für ihn war. Er hatte versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es sein musste sich zwischen zwei Welten gefangen zu finden, mit nur bruchteilhaften Erinnerungen an sein eigentliches Leben, und einen und als einzige Verbindung zu einer anderen Welt den Körper eines kleinen Jungen, den sie sich teilen mussten. Als er sah, dass Yami sich schon wieder wegdrehen wollte, beschloss er zu handeln. Als Duke vor einigen Minuten angerufen hatte, war ihm eine Idee gekommen, wie er Yami vielleicht wenigstens für einige Zeit von seiner Einsamkeit ablenken könnte, bis sie eine dauerhafte Lösung gefunden hatten.  
  
„Duke hat gerade angerufen. Wir sollen mit ihm und Alex einkaufen gehen."  
  
„Einkaufen?" fragte Yami und wenigsten der Anschein eines amüsierten Lächelns zog sich kurz um seine schmalen Lippen.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine absolute Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist, aber ich finde, du solltest trotzdem gehen."Stellte Yugi kategorisch fest.  
  
„Ach ja? Und wieso?"  
  
„Ich glaube", begann Yugi seine Theorie an Yami weiterzugeben, „dass du ein bisschen gelangweilt bis. Davon, immer mit Joey, Tea und so zusammenzuhocken."Als er sah, das Yami widersprechen wollte, sprach er schnell weiter: „Ich weiß, dass du uns magst und alles, aber wie alt bist du wohl gewesen, damals in Ägypten? Irgendwas zwischen 20 und 30 Jahre? Wir sind alle nicht alter als 16. Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass du gestern als Duke und Alex da waren, etwas besser drauf warst. Sie sind älter als wir, und du kommst besser mit ihnen klar, das ist doch ganz natürlich!"  
  
Yami musste ehrlich lachen, als er Yugis entschlossenes Gesicht sah und hörte, mit was für einer Ernsthaftigkeit er sprach. „So? Ist es das?"  
  
„Ja! Ist es! Und jetzt komm raus! Ich hab dir hier aufgeschrieben, wo du die beiden treffen sollst."  
  
Yami lachte noch einmal heiser, bevor er schließlich Yugis Körper übernahm und auf die Tür zutrat. Einen Augenblicklang zögerte er noch. „Vielen Dank, Yugi."  
  
Er spürte, wie der Junge in seinem Inneren lächelte und sich dann zurückzog.  
  
*** „Nein, nein, nein! Alex-Chan! Ich glaube nicht, dass es dass ist, was Kaiba sich für dich vorgestellt hat.  
  
Alex betrachtete sich weiter ungerührt in einem hohen Spiegel. Sie trug eine schlichte schwarze Stoffhose und eine rote Bluse im asiatischen Stil mit lauter kleinen Knöpfen. „Ich finde sie eigentlich ganz schön... Yami?" Wandte sie sich Hilfe suchend an den jungen Mann, der vor einiger zeit zu ihnen gestoßen war. Sie war immer noch erstaunt, wie ähnlich er dem kleinen Jungen namens Yugi von gestern war. Als er ihr jedoch mit einem Lächeln gesagt hatte, dass man das von seinem kleinen Bruder und ihm ständig sagen würde, hatte Alex nur lachend erwidert, dass sie das selbst von ihrer kleinen Schwester kannte.  
  
Ein trockenes Lächeln zog sich um seine Lippen und im Stillen dankte er Yugi noch einmal. Er hatte wirklich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder etwas Spaß. „Ich muss Duke Recht geben, Alex. Das ganze steht dir ausgezeichnet, aber ich denke, Kaiba wird etwas anderes erwarten."  
  
„Ach ja? Ich dachte ihr kennt ihn kaum. Woher wollt ihr wissen, was er erwartet?"  
  
„Ganz einfach,"erwiderte Duke und warf ihr ein paar Röcke zu, die eine Verkäuferin ihm gerade gebracht hatte. „Er ist ein Mann. Und wir auch. Wir wissen, was WIR erwarten würden, wenn wir ein Mädchen mit unserem Geld zum Einkaufen schicken würden."  
  
„Ich soll nicht seine private Geisha werden, Duke."Entfuhr es ihr empört, während sie einige Röcke aussortierte, die nur um einige Zentimeter an der Bezeichnung Gürtel vorbeischrabten.  
  
„Auf gewisse Art und weise doch", entgegnete Yami und versuchte ihre Empörung schnell zu beschwichtigen: „Geishas sind keine Prostituierten! Sie sind Frauen, die sich mit Männern unterhalten, Musik machen und so was. Ich nehme an, du sollst Kaibas Geschäftsleuten auch beratend und unterhaltend zur Seite stehen, so dass er seine Verträge durchkriegt."  
  
„Genau", Duke warf ihr nun noch einige Oberteile zu. „Was Kaiba will sind Röcke und enge Oberteile, damit sich die ganzen Bosse etwas drauf einbilden können, von einem heißen Feger angemacht zu werden, wenn du ihnen nur etwas zu trinken anbietest. Das fördert die Bereitschaft, auf Deals einzugehen, bei denen sie eigentlich den Kürzeren ziehen. Logisch, oder?"  
  
„Ich bin kein heißer Feger, Duke."Entgegnete sie zweifelnd und zog sich wieder in die Umkleide-Kabine zurück.  
  
„Deine Meinung. Yami und ich sind ja da um dich zu einem zu machen."  
  
*** Nach gut zwei Stunden hatten sie sich schließlich darauf geeignet, drei Abendkleider zu nehmen. Ein kurzes, schwarzes mit kurzen Ärmeln im Audrey- Heppburn-Look, auf das Duke partout nicht verzichten wollte, dann ein dunkelgrünes, ohne Träger dessen Falten bis auf den Boden reichten, das Yami sehr gut gefallen hatte und dann noch eins dass ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und in verschiedenen Rottönen in drei Lagen übereinander lag und ihr persönlich am besten gefiel. Über den Posten Bürokleidung hatten sie noch eine ganze weile gestritten, bis sie sich schließlich für einige knielange Röcke, die schwarze Stoffhose vom Anfang und einige Blusen und Pullover geeinigt hatten.  
  
„Mir tun die Füße weh", beschwerte sich Alex lautstark, als sie sich zur Entspannung an einem Tisch in einem kleinen Eis-Kaffee niedergelassen hatten. „Ich will nicht mehr."  
  
Yami lächelte. Eine Tatsache die Alex unheimlich freute. Er hatte so ein angenehmes, tiefes Lachen und sein ansonsten fast hartes Gesicht nahm beim lächeln einen viel weicheren Zug an. „Kein wunder", meinte er verständnisvoll. „So viele Klamotten, wie du in den letzten zwei Stunden durchprobiert hast."  
  
„Und das alles nur für einen blöden Job." Ächzte sie. „Ich denke nicht, dass er, oder mein Boss das wert sind."  
  
„Seto Kaiba hat eigentlich für alle seine Gründe. Er mag ja ziemlich kalt erscheinen, aber ich kann nicht sagen das er ein schlechter Mensch wäre."  
  
„Kalt,"lachte Alex. „Kalt ist gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt zu irgendwelchen emotionalen Regungen fähig ist."  
  
Yami grinste leise. „Das habe ich auch erst nicht geglaubt, aber wenn es um seinen kleinen Bruder geht, kann man sehen, dass er doch ein Mensch ist. Vielleicht triffst du die beiden ja mal zusammen. Dann siehst du, was ich meine."  
  
„Na..."entgegnete Alex noch nicht wirklich überzeugt. Noch zu präsent waren die Bilder des heutigen Morgens vor ihrem inneren Auge. In diesem Augenblick kam Duke mit drei großen Eisbechern zurück.  
  
„Haut rein, Leute. Nur eine kleine Stärkung bevor es weitergeht."  
  
„Weitergeht?"fragte Alex erschrocken und verschluckte sich an einer Waffel an der sie in dem Moment geknabbert hatte. Erst nachdem Yami ihr ein paar Mal hart aber hilfreich auf den Rücken geklopft hatte, konnte sie weiter fragen: „Wir sind doch fertig. ODER?"  
  
„Hast du Schuhe die zu deinen neuen Kleidern passen? Eine Jacke? Eine Tasche für die abendlichen Geschäftsessen?"kam es von Duke wie aus einer Pistole geschossen.  
  
„Äh... nein", musste sich Alex schließlich geschlagen geben.  
  
„Na siehst du."  
  
„Aber Kaiba sagte..."  
  
Duke winkte ab und fiel über seinen Eisbecher her. „Ach was, das wird dem gar nicht auffallen, wenn du ein bisschen mehr ausgibst. Und wenn du morgen in diesem roten Rock beim ihm Auftauchst wird er zu beschäftigt sein, um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Außer..:"  
  
„Außer?"wiederholte Alex mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Yami erneut ein Lachen entrückte.  
  
„Du solltest vielleicht noch mal zum Friseur... mit den Flusen", er deutete auf ihre langen dunkelbraunen Haare, die sie im Moment in einem Pferdeschwanz trug, „das sieht einfach nicht aus."  
  
Alex zog betont deutlich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Flusen? Ausgerechnet IHR beiden", sie deutete dabei mit ihrem Eislöffel auf die beiden jungen Männer und ihre eher ungewöhnlichen Haartrachten, „wollt mir etwas über meine Frisur erzählen?" 


	4. Sakurai

Es wird immer mehr und trotzdem ist kein Ende in sicht *die Haare rauf* Aber rein Kapitel-mäßig könnte langsam die Halbzeit in sicht sein... *g* also bitte nicht aufgeben! Tschucka, ihr schafft das *g* außerdem gibt's jetzt endlich ein bisschen was fürs Herz *schmacht*  
  
Und wieder: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir (außer Alex, Sakurai und Megumi) und ich will kein geld mit ihnen machen... (muss man das jedes Mal schreiben?? *verwirrt guck*)  
  
*6*  
  
Wieder saß Yami alleine am Fenster und starrte in die Nacht heraus. Wie immer war Yugi schnell eingeschlafen, nach dem sie sich noch ein wenig über den Tag und sein Treffen mit Duke und Alexandra gesprochen hatten. Es hatten Yamis Herz erwärmt, als er sah, wie sehr sich der Junge freute, als Yami ihm gesagt hatte, das er selten so viel Spaß gehabt hatte. Ohne sich groß überwinden zu müssen, hatte er Yugi das Versprechen gegeben, sich mindestens zwei Mal die Woche mit einem der beiden zu treffen, wo er doch, wie Yugi mit einem breiten Grinsen bemerkte, einen Zettel mit Alexandras Telefonnummer bekommen hatte.  
  
Yami warf einen Blick zum Bett hinüber und lächelte melancholisch. Yugi konnte glücklich einschlafen, eine Tatsache, die ihm mehr bedeutete, als vieles andere. Dennoch... auch nach einem so interessanten Tag wie heute fühlte er die Leere in sein inneres zurückkehren, wie die Wasser nach der Ebbe. So konnte es doch einfach nicht weitergehen...  
„So kann es nicht weitergehen."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang wunderte Yami sich, ob er den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, doch dann bemerkte er eine große Gestalt neben dem Bett stehen.  
  
„Shadee", Yami nickte ihm zu, als er die Gestalt in den sandfarbenen Roben erkannte.  
„Mein Pharao", begrüßte der Neuankömmling ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.  
  
„Nicht mehr", hörte Yami sich leise sagen. „Nicht mehr."Dann riss er sich zusammen. „Was willst du hier?"  
  
„Wir machen uns große Sorgen, mein Pharao. Um Euch."  
  
Yami lachte heiser. „Danke, das scheint in der letzten Zeit zum Volkssport zu werden."  
  
„Es ist gefährlich, wenn sich ein Wesen mit einer Macht wie der Euren, in Trauer und Wut verliert."Sagte Shadee und trat einen Schritt näher an Yami heran, der ihn halbwegs interessiert beobachtete. „Es macht ihn anfällig für das Böse, an das wir Euch auf keinen Fall verlieren dürfen."  
  
„Besonders glücklich bin ich mit der Situation auch nicht", entgegnete Yami, doch schon nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte, tat ihm der bittere Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme auch schon wieder leid.  
  
„Ihr seid gefangen in Eurer Heimatlosigkeit, Pharao. Ihr fühlt euch niemandem zugehörig und niemandem verbunden, außer dem Jungen, der Euren Geist beherbergt. Ihr erinnert euch mehr und mehr an eure Heimat aber euch ist gleichzeitig bewusst, dass Ihr sie nie mehr erreichen könnt."  
  
Yami zuckte zusammen, als der Wächter mit solcher Präzision seinen Zustand zusammenfasste.  
  
„Aber ich kann Euch eine Brücke zurück zeigen. Nicht in zurück in Euer vergangenes Leben, aber zu Wesen, die Euch Euer Leben lang begleitet und viel bedeutet haben, die Eure Freunde waren", Shadee's Stimme sprach jedes Wort langsam und deutlich, doch sie brauchten eine Weile bis sie den dunkeln Vorhang, der sich um Yamis Sinne gelegt hatte, passieren konnten und zu ihm durchdrangen.  
  
„Was für einen Weg?"fragte er, misstrauisch. Er wollte sich erst gar nicht der Hoffnung hingeben, wenn sie letztendlich sich doch wieder als unbegründet erweisen würde.  
  
„Einen Weg, den nur Ihr gehen könnt. Kehrt in Euer Innerstes zurück und sucht nach Eurem Führer durch das Labyrinth Eurer Gedanken. Er wird Euch leiten."  
  
Bevor Yami noch eine Frage stellen konnte, hatte sich Shadee's Gestalt fast aufgelöst und nur noch seine Worte echoten gespenstisch durch den dunkeln Raum.  
  
„Na dank", entfuhr es Yami ungehalten. Was sollte dass denn nun wieder bedeuten? Wenn Shadee ihm helfen wollte, hätte er sich doch ein wenig präziser ausdrücken konnte. Als er merkte, wie er in seine üblichen trüben Gedanken zurückdriftete, beschloss Yami, sich lieber gleich in sein Millenniums-Puzzle zurückzuziehen.  
  
*** Yami trat unentschlossen aus seiner Kammer im Inneren des Geistes, den er und Yugi sich teilten. Seinen Führer suchen? Wo denn? Doch da er eh nichts anderes zu tun hatte, setzte er einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen und schritt die dunklen Gänge ihres Bewusstseins hinab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so gewandert war, als er in eine breite Galerie abbog. An ihren steinernen Wänden waren riesige Platten befestigt, die Abbildungen von Duell-Monstern trugen. Abbildungen der echten Monster, die er als Pharao kontrolliert haben sollte. Dieser Teil seiner Vergangenheit war noch nicht wieder aus der Dunkelheit des Vergessens aufgetaucht. Das war vielleicht gut so.  
  
Er blieb vor einer Platte stehen, die den schwarzen Magier darstellte, seinen liebsten Gefährten bei Duell Monsters. Irgendetwas an seinem Gesicht erinnerte ihn an sich selbst, vielleicht war es derselbe unbestimmte Schmerz, der sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte.  
  
Während Yami das Bildnis noch beobachtete kam mit einem Mal Bewegung in die Oberfläche der Steintafel und nachdem Yami einmal ungläubig die Augen zusammengekniffen und wieder geöffnet hatte stand der Schwarze Magier auch schon in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm.  
  
„Du", entfuhr es Yami bevor er genau wusste was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „... du bist mein Führer?"  
  
Der Magier gab keine Antwort. Blickte nur auf ihn herab, was nicht weiter schwierig war, da er Yami bei weitem überragte. Schließlich gab er ihm nur still ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.  
  
Yami und er bewegten sich lange durch die scheinbar endlosen Gänge und Korridore, Hallen, Galerien und Treppenaufgänge, bis sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit vor einer unscheinbaren Metalltür stehen blieben. Der Magier deutete ihm hindurchzugehen. Yami zögerte noch einen Augenblick, bevor er vortrat und entschlossen die schwere Tür aufdrückte...  
  
***  
Warme Luft stürmte auf ihn ein und mit ihr ein Duft der so vertraut war, das sich etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte. Das war die Wüste, abends, in der Nähe eines großen Flusses, er konnte sich so gut daran erinnern, als hätten die vergangenen 5000 Jahre nie existiert.  
  
„Was..."ihm stockte der Atem, als er sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde. Die Tür, dessen griff er gerade noch in der Hand gehalten war, war komplett verschwunden und vor ihm erstreckte sich die weite Dunkelheit einer riesigen Wüste. „Wo sind wir hier?"stieß er schließlich hervor, doch der Schwarze Magier hatte sich schon von ihm abgewandt und schritt in eine Richtung in der Yami den Fluss vermutete, so dass Yami keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als im stillschweigend zu folgen. Während er ging genoss er den Wind, der durch seine Haare und über seine Brust fuhr. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht mehr das schwarze, ärmellose Shirt und die dunkelblauen Hosen trug. Auch das Millenniums- Puzzle um seinen Hals war verschwunden. Stattdessen war sein Oberkörper nur in einen weiten, dunkelroten Umhang gehüllt, der hinter ihm im Wind flatterte und weite, weiße Hosen. Schuhe hatte er keine mehr, dafür hingen um seine Unterarme breite goldene Bänder. Das erschien alles so richtig. Wo war er hier nur?  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie den Flussrand erreicht und traten auf eine Gruppe hoher Palmen zu. Hinter ihnen konnte Yami den flackernden Lichtschein eines Feuers und Gestalten die sich darin bewegten erkennen.  
  
„Yami!"bevor sich seine Augen an die ungewohnte Helligkeit des Feuers gewöhnt hatten, hörte er eine erfreute Frauenstimme und kurze Zeit später fiel ihm jemand um den Hals.  
  
„Schwarzes Magier-Mädchen?"entfuhr es ihm verblüfft, als er die junge Frau mit den wehenden blonden Haaren erkannt hatte.  
  
„Natürlich. Was hattest du denn gedacht?"entfuhr es ihr gutgelaunt als sie wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
  
„Er erinnert sich nicht mehr. Schon vergessen?"Die Worte kamen von einer Gestalt hinter ihr. Dem Elfenschwertkämpfer, wie Yami erkannte, als das Mädchen einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Der Krieger wandte sich Yami zu und kniete kurz nieder. „Mein Pharao."  
  
„H...Hallo", rang Yami sich ziemlich überrumpelt ab. „könntet..."  
  
"Ob wir dir sagen können, wo du hier bist?" half das Magier-Mädchen weiter. „natürlich. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir jemand anderes hätten schicken sollen, um ihn abzuholen. Der da", sie wies mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den Schwarzen Magier der nun mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben dem Elfenschwertkämpfer stand und keine Miene verzog, "kriegt ja den Mund nicht auf um wenigstens ein paar Sachen zu erklären." Als der Magier jedoch würdevoll keine Miene verzog und tat als hätte er nichts gehört, wandte sie sich wieder Yami zu. „Du bist hier in deiner eigenen Welt, deinem Zuhause."Als sie Yamis verständnislose Miene sah, setzte sie sich auf einen großen Stein und zog Yami neben sich. „Also, dies ist ein Ort, an dem sich alle deine Gefährten von damals befinden. Erinnerst du dich an den Kampf, den du damals als Pharao geführt hast?"  
  
Yami schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, aber mir wurde davon erzählt."  
  
„Vermutlich von Shadee oder Ishizu", nickte das Magier-Mädchen. „Während des letzten Gefechts geschah es dann, dass du das Böse zwar wieder in seine Sphäre verbannt hast, aber dafür auch deine eigene menschliche Existenz einbüßen musstest. So bist du in diesem Puzzle gelandet, bist du als Mensch wiedergeboren würdest. Es hat deinen Geist vor dem Zerfall gerettet und uns", sie deutete auf die zwei Männer die schweigend zuhörten, „deine Gefährten von damals ebenfalls."  
  
„Gefährten?"  
  
„Auch wir haben damals wirklich existiert, Yami. Wir sind dir in den Krieg gegen die Schatten gefolgt. Aber da wir selber nicht so stark waren wie du, können wir das Puzzle nicht verlassen, wie du es dank deinem Freund Yugi kannst. Aber wir konnten uns unter deinem Schutz hier eine eigene Welt erschaffen, in der wir uns aufhalten, wenn du uns nicht gerade in einem Duell brauchst."  
  
Sie schwieg nun um Yami etwas Zeit zum Verdauen der ganzen Neuigkeiten zu geben. Schließlich, als dass Schweigen immer länger wurde, schlug sie vor: „Hättest du vielleicht Lust, dich etwas umzusehen. Es gibt vieles zu sehen, dass dich interessieren könnte."  
  
„Mehr?"  
  
Sie lachte. „Natürlich. Das hier ist nur die Sphäre unseres Sonnescheins hier, "wieder deutete sie auf den Magier. „Nicht jeder von uns will in ewiger Nacht an einem feuchten Flussufer hausen. Aber wir dachten vielleicht, dass es der beste Ort wäre, um dich zu begrüßen. Aber jetzt komm. Es gibt so viele hier, die dich unbedingt wieder sehen wollen. Wir können uns noch allzu gut an unsere Zeit auf der Erde erinnern und haben dich so über 5000 Jahre schrecklich vermisst."  
  
*** „Tja", meinte das Magier-Mädchen schließlich, "Jetzt hast du mehr oder weniger alles gesehen, was hier bei uns wichtig wäre... es gibt natürlich noch jede Menge Leute, die dich gerne wieder sehen würden, aber die wirst du bestimmt nach und nach noch treffen, wenn du wiederkommst. Du kommst doch wieder, oder?"  
  
Yami lächelte. „Das würde ich mir um nichts in der Welt nehmen lassen." Noch nie hatte er sich so im Einklang mit sich selbst gefühlt. Anfangs war es ihm zwar etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen, sich mit seinen „Spielkarten" zu unterhalten, doch mit der Zeit hatte er gemerkt, dass er besser mit ihnen zu Recht kam als mit den meisten Menschen die er kannte. Es schien wirklich so zu sein, dass sie sich eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit teilten, die sie miteinander verband... auch wenn er sich noch nicht komplett an diese gemeinsame Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. „Aber ich sollte vielleicht doch mal wieder bei Yugi auftauchen. Er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht, und die will ich nicht schlimmer machen, in dem ich Tage lang nicht auftauche."  
  
Das Magier-Mädchen lächelte. „Bring ihn doch irgendwann einmal mit", schlug sie vor. „Dass heißt, wenn du diese Welt... DEINE Welt mit ihm teilen willst..."  
  
„Er teilt sich mit mir seinen Körper", entgegnete Yami. „Er ist ein Teil meiner Seele. Wenn ich jemanden mitnehmen würde, dann nur ihn. Aber ich würde mich vorher gerne noch etwas alleine umsehen..."  
  
„Nur allzu verständlich, also komm dir gar nicht erst selbstsüchtig vor." Wieder lächelte sie ihn herzlich an. „Dann heißt es wohl jetzt „Auf Wiedersehen"sagen, hm?"  
  
„Ich denke wohl", entgegnete Yami. „Aber sag mal, wo geht es denn da drüben hin?"Er deutete auf einen schmalen Pfad der sich zwischen großen, alten Weiden verlor. Der Anblick weckte wieder etwas Melancholie in ihm, doch dieses Mal war sie nicht von seinem eigenen Schmerz ausgelöst.  
  
„Oh, ich war selbst noch nicht dort. Sie ist sehr zurückgezogen, weißt du?" antwortete das Magier-Mädchen als es seinem Blick mit ihren großen blauen Augen folgte. „Sie ist noch neu hier. Keiner von uns hat bisher viel mit ihr gesprochen. Nur der Chaos-Magier verirrt sich ab und zu mal dort hin. Sie kommen wohl ganz gut klar, aber aus ihm kriegt man ja auch nichts über solche Sachen raus."Sie schmollte einen Augenblick bei dem Gedanken an die Verschwiegenheit, die anscheinend alle schwarzen Magier auszeichnete. „Na ja, dann versprichst du mir, bald wiederzukommen?"  
  
Yami nickte zustimmend und verabschiedete sich, doch seine Gedanken waren schon ganz woanders. Nachdem ihn das Mädchen verlassen hatte, setzte er sich in Bewegung, um dem Pfad durch die Bäume hindurch zu folgen. Im Schatten war es mit seinem fast unbedeckten Oberkörper etwas kühler, doch er bemerkte es nicht weiter. Etwa fünf Minuten schritt er durch den kleinen Weidenwald und war schon unschlüssig, ob er noch etwas oder jemanden finden würde, als sich vor ihm eine kleine Lichtung auftat. Zum größten Teil wurde sie von einem kleinen See eingenommen, der rund herum von großen Weiden eingekreist war, deren lange Zweige teilweise im Wasser hingen und von einer sanften Briese hin und her gewiegt wurden. Dünne Nebelschwaden hingen über der Wasseroberfläche und filterten viel vom Sonnenlicht weg. Die Atmosphäre kam ihm irgendwie unwirklich, wie in einem Traum vor. Einen Augenblick lang wähnte er sich vollkommen alleine an diesem fast unwirklichen Ort, als sein Blick auf eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt neben einer der größeren Weiden zu seiner Linken fiel. Es war eine Frauengestalt, die sich nahe der Wasserlinie auf dem Boden niedergelassen hatte und ihm den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
„Sakurai?"Er wusste nicht, woher er diese plötzliche Sicherheit nahm, dass sie und niemand anderes dort saß, doch als er ihren Namen leise aussprach, drehte sie sich herum und sah ihn an. In Yamis Inneren verkrampfte sich etwas als der Blick ihrer fast schwarzen Augen so auf ihm lag, trotzdem nahm er sich zusammen und trat etwas näher an sie heran. Ihr Kleid, das ihm auf der Spiel-Karte wie ein einfaches Leinenkleid vorgekommen war, war aus tausenden von schneeweißen Sakura-Blüten gefertigt, die scheinbar ohne Nat oder ähnliches zusammenhielten und im blassen Licht sanft schimmerten. Obwohl die Sonne nicht durch die Nebelschwaden dringen konnte, leuchteten ihre dunklen Haare und ihre helle Haut wie durch ein inneres Licht.  
  
Sie sah fragend zu ihm hoch, so dass er sich zu weiteren Erklärungen veranlasst sah, auch wenn er am liebsten geschwiegen und sie weiter angesehen hätte. „Mein Name ist Yami."  
  
Sie nickte und schließlich spielte ein leises Lächeln um ihren ebenen Mund. „Ich habe von dir gehört. Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, in der sich beide nur ansahen, bis Yami das Schweigen etwas unbeholfen unterbrach. „Darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
Sie nickte, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste überhaupt und deutete auf eine Stelle neben ihr im Gras. „Bitte, nimm Platz. Es ist schön, Besuch zu haben."  
  
„Danke..."Ein wenig behindert durch die ihm ungewohnte Kleidung, die jedoch zu seinem früheren Leben gehört haben musste, ließ er sich nieder. „Du bist hier viel alleine?"  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin noch nicht sehr lange hier. Die anderen sind sehr nett aber irgendwie fühle ich mich..."  
  
„Ihnen nicht ganz zugehörig?"beendete Yami den Satz ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Sie sah ein wenig überrascht auf und zu ihm herüber. „Genau. Du scheinst das zu kennen?"  
  
Er lachte bitter. „Könnte man so sagen. Ein 5000-Jahre alter Geist, der im Körper eines kleinen Jungen überlebt und von dem ständig verlangt wird, irgendeine Welt zu retten, ist wohl nirgendwo wirklich zuhause..." Er unterbrach sich, als er vollkommen überraschend, ihre dünnen, kalten Finger auf seine Lippen spüren konnte. Ein wenig erschrocken sah er zu ihr herüber, vermied es dabei jedoch, sich ruckartig zu bewegen um den Kontakt nicht zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Sag so etwas nicht."Flüsterte sie eindringlich und beugte sich dabei ein Stück weit zu ihm herüber. „Umarme diese Chance, dass du nicht vor 5000 Jahren gestorben und für immer von dieser Welt verschwunden bist." Dann lächelte sie schüchtern und fügte hinzu: „Sonst hättest du mich zum Beispiel nie treffen können, nicht wahr?"  
  
Bevor Yami etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich auch schon wieder ein Stück zur Seite gedreht um wieder auf den See hinaus zu sehen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Was war das nur für eine Frau? Wie konnte sie mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit in seine Seele blicken und den Schmerz darin in Freude verwandeln? Wie konnte er so einfach in ihrem Anblick, im Klang ihrer Stimme versinken und sich fast vollkommen darin verlieren?  
  
Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, wand sie sich ihm doch wieder zu, blickte etwas peinlich berührt zu Boden. „Was ist?"  
  
Yami wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte. So viel drängte sich in seinem Kopf zusammen und wollte unbedingt in diesem Moment ausgesprochen werden. Schließlich brachte er mit schwacher Stimme hervor: „Du... autsch..."  
  
Beide fuhren herum, als sie eine Bewegung an Yamis rechter Hand wahrnahmen, die hinter seinem Oberkörper auf dem Boden lag und ihn abstütze. Ein riesiger Rabe pickte interessehalber an seinen Fingern herum und hob, sich der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit die er auf sich zog bewusst werdend, den schwarzen Kopf um sie aus schwarzen Knopfaugen anzustarren. „Krah?"  
  
„Nix `Krah´", entgegnete Yami etwas unwirsch während er die attackierte Hand zurückzog, wodurch sich der Vogel jedoch nicht weiter stören ließ und nun um ihn herumhopste um sich an seinem Umhang zu schaffen zu machen. „Hey! Gehören die zu dir?"  
  
Als er sich zu Sakurai umdrehte, sah er, dass sie übers ganze Gesicht lächelte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn den Schmerz in seiner Hand und dass neugierige Bündel schwarzer Federn, das sich mittlerweile auf seinem Schoß vergnügte, sofort vergessen ließ.  
  
„Ja", antwortete sie und streichelte dem Raben sanft über den Kopf, was er sich mit einem tiefen, kehligen Laut gern gefallen ließ. „Sie begleiten mich, solange ich denken kann, sind aber leider ein bisschen neugierig und aufdringlich gegenüber Fremden, da sie so selten andere Menschen sehen als mich."  
  
„Dann... hey,"dieses Mal hatte sich ein anderes Tier unter seinen roten Umhang verirrt und dort hoffnungslos verfangen. Er überließ es Sakurai, das wild strampelnde und hackende Tier aus den Stofffalten zu befreien, wobei sie ihm zufällig über den entblößten Rücken strich. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken aber Yami musste einen Augenblick die Luft anhalten, bis er mit normaler Stimme fortfahren konnte. „Dann... lässt das mit der Zeit nach, oder?"  
  
Wieder lächelte sie und setzte den zweiten Vogel zu seinem Gefährten, der mittlerweile Interesse daran gefunden hatte, mit dem Schnabel nach seinem Spiegelbild auf der Wasseroberfläche zu hacken. „Ich denke, sobald sie dich für ein paar Tage kennen, werden sie nicht mehr so aufdringlich sein..."Sie unterbrach sich und betrachtete plötzlich interessiert die Raben.  
  
Yami lächelte, als er sie leicht erröten sah. „Was ist denn?"  
  
„Na ja, ich... das war jetzt von mir ein bisschen aufdringlich oder? Davon auszugehen, das du wiederkommen würdest?"  
  
Nun musste Yami wirklich lachen, unterbrach sich jedoch, als er sah, dass es sie noch weiter verunsicherte. „Entschuldige bitte. Für mich klang es nur so natürlich... ich würde gerne wiederkommen, wenn es für dich okay ist. Wenn du nichts anderes zu tun hast."  
  
Ihr Strahlen ließ wieder Wärme in ihm aufsteigen ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte oder wollte. „Das wäre wundervoll!"  
  
„Hättest du vielleicht Lust, dir den Rest dieser... Welt anzusehen?" schlug Yami vor. „Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier und habe so gut wie gar nichts gesehen, und wenn du auch erst seit kurzem hier bist..."  
  
Sie zögerte eine Weile. „Ich denke, wenn du dabei bist..."Sie lächelte wieder. „Ich weiß nicht, wie der Rest mich aufnehmen würde. Sie scheinen sich schon seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen und ich... ich kenne noch nicht einmal mich selbst..."  
  
„Dann bist du bei mir doch in bester Gesellschaft", entgegnete Yami, das erst Mal ohne das ihm bei dem Gedanken an seine Heimatlosigkeit ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzuckte.  
  
***  
Yami hatte komplett das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, doch als über den Bäumen langsam die Sonne aufging wurde ihm klar, dass er bereits mehr als 24 Stunden an diesem Ort verbracht hatte. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen, sah dann an sich herunter und verzog das Gesicht. Auf seinem Schoß lagen die zwei Raben von gestern und schliefen mit dem Kopf unter einem Flügel. Als er jedoch eine kleine Hand neben den Raben liegen sah zog sich ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel und eine wohlige Wärme durch den Rest seines Körpers. Sakurai hatte sich an seine Seite gekuschelt und schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Jetzt begann auch sie sich zu regen und hob schließlich schläfrig den Kopf um ihn aus dunklen Augen anzusehen. „Yami..?"fragte sie etwas desorientiert.  
  
„Ich bin hier."Entgegnete er und legte ohne größer zu überlegen den rechten Arm um ihre Schultern.  
  
„Gut", entgegnete sie immer noch schläfrig und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. „Ich hatte schon fast gedacht ich hätte dich nur geträumt."  
  
Yami lächelte. „Ich glaube, dann hättest du dir bessere Gesellschaft geträumt. Ich sollte jetzt auch wieder gehen..."Sie fuhr von seiner Seite hoch und Yami wünschte sich sofort, die Worte nicht gesprochen zu haben. „Ich habe dir doch von Yugi erzählt. Er macht sich momentan eh schon große Sorgen um mich und wenn ich dann auch noch Ewigkeiten verschwunden bin..."  
  
Sakurai nickte wenn sie auch nicht komplett in der Lage war, die Enttäuschung aus ihren Augen zu verbannen. Yami konnte nicht anders, als sich darüber ein wenig zu freuen. „Kommst du mich wieder besuchen?"  
  
Yami lächelte sie an. „Das haben wir doch gestern schon gesagt, oder? Ich werde bald wieder da sein. Was wäre mit morgen Nacht? Ich weiß nicht genau, wie spät es jetzt draußen, in der realen Welt ist, aber nachts, wenn Yugi schläft kann ich eh nirgendwo hin. Dann könnte ich wiederkommen."  
  
„Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und Yugi macht sich schon fürs Bett fertig", erwiderte Sakurai mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Dann sehen wir uns bald wieder."  
  
„Ja. Sehr bald."Damit erhob er sich. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie sich etwas unschlüssig an, bis Yami sich schließlich mit einem letzten Gruß abwand und sie alleine zurückließ. 


	5. Intermezzo

Ein kleines Zwischenspiel*g*  
  
Äh, ach ja, nichts gehört mir (also alles beim alten...)  
  
*7*  
  
Als sie die Hellerleuchtete Eingangshalle des Restaurants betrat, war sie für einen Augenblick lang total geblendet. Draußen war der ganze Tag bereits in ein graues Halbdunkel getaucht gewesen und nun in finstere Nacht übergegangen, so dass sie mit der Helligkeit kaum umgehen konnte. Sie musste nur einen Augenblick lang warten, bis ein Kellner auf sie zu trat und sich tief verneigte, bevor sie ihm ihren Namen nannte und er sie durch das Labyrinth von Tischen zu einem separat abgetrennten Raum führte. Das Nobelrestaurant war ganz in traditionell japanischen Stil eingerichtet... Tatami-Matten auf dem Boden, flache Esstische, Sitzkissen darum herum gelegt und Schiebewände aus fast durchsichtigem Papier, hinter denen ein kleiner Garten zu sehen war, in dem in kleinen Zierteichen dicke Koi- Karpfen schwammen. Sie war einige Minuten zu früh gekommen, um die anderen Gäste in Empfang zu nehmen, wie ihr der Chef ihrer Abteilung geraten hatte und fand sich nun etwas unschlüssig im Raum stehen. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie nach einer Weile des Wartens anfing, nervös mit den Fingern in ihrer Hochsteck-Frisur herumzufahren, bis sie schließlich eine einzelne Strähne fand die sich ohne Widerstand herauszupfen ließ und ihr nun in den Nacken fiel. Schon besser. Obwohl ihr da wohl niemand zustimmen würde. Ein wenig skeptisch beäugte sie zuerst den tiefen Tisch und dann ihr Kleid. Sie fand diese Art zu essen ja unheimlich toll, aber nur, wenn man in bequeme Jeans gekleidet war. Innerlich beglückwünschte sie sich, sich für das dunkelgrüne, lange Kleid entschieden zu haben, dass Yami ihr ausgesucht hatte, und nicht das kurze Schwarze von Duke, in dem das auf-dem-Boden- sitzen mehr als schwierig geworden wäre.  
  
Sie musste zum Glück nur fünf Minuten warten, bis der Kellner eine Gruppe von vier ausländischen Geschäftleuten hereinbegleitete, ansonsten hätte der Sitz ihrer hochgesteckten Haare vermutlich ernsten Schaden genommen. „Konbanwa", begrüßte sie die Neuankömmlinge mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie auf Englisch fort fuhr: „Mister Kaiba ist leider noch nicht eingetroffen, aber setzen Sie sich doch bitte schon einmal. Ich bin sicher, er wird nichts weiter dagegen haben, wenn wir schon einmal ohne ihn anfangen zu bestellen. Sollten Sie Probleme mit der Speisekarte haben, zögern Sie bitte nicht, nachzufragen. Dieses Restaurant bietet leider keine Englische Karte an, da es für Touristen zu teuer ist..."  
  
Na dann auf in den Kampf, dachte sie sich Schicksalsergeben. Und ausgerechnet ich muss diese Leute jetzt bei Laune halten, wo ich doch NULL Ahnung von Small Talk habe. Doch im selben Augenblick in dem ihr dieser pessimistische Gedanke durch den Kopf fuhr trat auch schon der Mann links von ihr mit Frage auf sie zu, was es denn für Alternativen zu rohem Fisch gäbe; eine Frage, die auch von den anderen aufgenommen wurde.  
  
Als Kaiba nach etwa einer Stunde eintrat, versuchte ihn Alex möglichst unauffällig zu ignorieren, was ihr nicht weiter schwer fiel, da sie sich mit einem Londoner Geschäftsmann über ihre letzten Besuche in der Stadt vor ein paar Jahren unterhielt und er ihr unbedingt erklären wollte, was sie alles verpasst hatte. Insgeheim verspürte sie, wie Ärger in ihr hoch kochte. Fünf Minuten waren ja verständlich, aber eine Stunde? Das waren doch SEINE Geschäftspartner! Leute, von denen er Geld haben wollte! Wie konnte er da einfach so unhöflich sein? Und dann von allen anderen erwarten, dass sie immer eine Stunde zu früh zur Stelle waren? Wieso durften manche Leute einfach mit so einer Einstellung durchs Leben kommen und damit Erfolg haben? Insgeheim nahm sie sich vor, sich nie derartig aufzuführen... und, sollte sich die Gelegenheit bieten, falls sich je irgendeine Frau für diesen Eisblock interessierte, würde sie ihr eine Warnung zukommen lassen und ihr alle schlechten Eigenschaften an ihm, über die sie mental Buch führen würde, aufzählen. So jemand hatte es nicht anders verdient, wenn er glaubte, andere Menschen so behandeln zu können. Nachdem dieser Entschluss getroffen war fiel es ihr etwas leichter, sich wieder auf die zwei Männer zu konzentrieren, die auf beiden Seiten von ihr saßen und sich darüber ausließen, wo sie ihre nächsten Ferien eher verbringen sollte. Sie nickte des Öfteren höflich, wusste aber, dass sie noch einige Gehaltsklassen aufsteigen musste, bevor daraus etwas werden konnte...  
  
*** Innerlich schüttelte es Kaiba vor Wut. Wie konnte es sich diese kleine... Person... herausnehmen... ja... was nahm sie sich denn eigentlich heraus? Er musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um seine Gefühle nicht in seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln zu lassen. Warum hatte ihn eine derartige Wut gepackt, als er den Raum betreten hatte? Er war absichtlich zu spät gekommen. Er wollte sehen, ob sie selbstständig mit einer Situation umgehen und die Leute bei Laune halten konnte. Als er dann den Raum betreten hatte, hatten weder sie, noch die vier Geschäftsleute ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt, so tief waren sie in ein Gespräch über Europas Hauptstädte und gelegentliche herablassen Kommentare in Sachen japanische Küche vertieft, wobei sie die letzen mehr als höflich aber bestimmt zurückwies. War es nicht genau dass gewesen, was er an ihr hatte testen wollen? Ob sie die Sache genau so meistern konnte?  
  
Vielleicht hatte ihn auch einfach ihr Anblick verwirrt und aus der Bahn geworfen. Das trägerlose Kleid sah einfach umwerfend aus, schlicht aber elegant, betonte in verbotener Weise ihren Hals und den schlanken Oberkörper. Auch jetzt ertappte er sich wieder dabei, dass er auffällig zu ihr herüberstarrte, den Anblick unwillkürlich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte, immer jedoch darauf bedacht, einen möglichst kritischen und abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen. Sie war gut, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie würde es niemals laut von ihm zu hören bekommen, grünes Kleid hin oder her, so weit würde er sich niemals einwickeln lassen. Nur, dass sie ihn beim Eintreten nicht mal eines kurzen Kopfnickens gewürdigt hatte... das war... dreist.  
  
***  
Der Abend war schneller vorbei, als Alexandra befürchtet hatte. Nachdem Seto Kaiba eine ganze Weile lang vorgezogen hatten, still auf seinem Sushi herumzukauen schien er seine Professionalität wieder gefunden zu haben und mischte sich wieder in die Gespräche ein. Der Abend verstrich so, dass sch die Besucher abwechselnd mit ihnen unterhielten, mit Kaiba um geschäftliches zu regeln und mit ihr um sich von den knallharten Verhandlungen mit ihrem Chef wieder zu erholen. Eigentlich keine schlechte Teamarbeit, dachte sie sich, ach wenn der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Chefs anderes vermuten ließ.  
  
Als schließlich das letzte Schälchen Sake geleert worden war verabschiedeten sich die Gäste einer nach dem anderen. Kaiba hatte sich schon vor den furchtbaren Abschiedsfloskel aus dem Staub gemacht, wie Alex wütend zur Kenntnis nahm. Na schön. So lange mich keiner anhält damit ich die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Schließlich warf sie sich ihren Mantel über und ging durch die Eingangshalle hinaus ins freie. Es war bereits dunkel und zusätzlich regnete es in Strömen, so dass ihre leichte Sommerjacke sofort durchweichen würde, sobald sie zehn schritte getan hätte. Na ja, so weit war die nächste U-Bahn-Haltestelle auch nicht entfernt. Vielleicht zehn Minuten und wenn sie schnell eine bahn erwischen würde, wäre sie in knapp einer Stunde zuhause unter der Dusche. Einen letzten Augenblick zögerte sie bevor sie in den Regen hinaus trat und sich an der Straße entlang auf den weg zur Haltestelle machte.  
  
Sie war nur einige Meter weit gekommen und schon bis auf die Unterwäsche durchnässte, als neben ihr ein Wagen langsamer wurde. Ein riesiger Wagen, korrigierte sie sich abwesend, eine Limousine sogar. Erst als der Wagen neben ihr zum völligen Stillstand kam und sich eine Tür öffnete, wandte sie sich um und spähte in das innere des Wagens.  
  
„Steigen Sie schon ein!", ertönte eine harte Stimme aus dem Inneren und sagte ihr sofort, wer sich da ihrer erbarmt hatte. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, das Angebot auszuschlagen, doch der kalte Wind, der sich jetzt zu dem regen gesellte überredete sie schließlich doch dazu zu Kaiba in den Wagen zu steigen.  
  
Als der Wagen anfuhr und sie sich einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, blickte sie Kaiba, der ihr gegenüber saß und starr zum Fenster hinausblickte an. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er schnitt ihr mit einer kurzen Geste mit der Hand das Wort ab.  
  
„Nur weil sie sich kein Taxi leisten können, habe ich nicht vor ihnen Krankengeld zu bezahlen."  
  
Alex blickte betroffen zu Boden. „Natürlich nicht, Sir."  
  
„Sagen Sie dem Chauffeur, wo er sie rauslassen soll."  
  
Sie nickte, nannte dem Fahrer ihre Adresse und blickte dann wieder zum Fenster hinaus um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Das schien definitiv keine Gelegenheit für Small Talk zu sein, obwohl sie doch in den letzte Stunden so viel in dieser Hinsicht gelernt hatte. Knapp zwanzig Minuten später hielt der Wagen vor ihrem Haus und ließ sie aussteigen. Auf ihr: „Noch einmal vielen Dank und gute Nacht, Sir", bekam sie nicht einmal eine Antwort. 


	6. 8

8 „Yami? ... Hallo? Erde an Yami?"Erst als Yugi vom Bett aufsprang und sich zwischen Yami und den Spiegel stellte, in dem dieser zum wiederholten Male den Sitz seiner stacheligen Haare betrachtete, bekam er eine Reaktion.  
  
„Hm? Hast du was gesagt, Yugi?"  
  
Der jüngere grinste. „Ich versuche nur seit etwa zehn Minuten verzweifelt deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlagen, sonst nichts. Was ist los mit dir?"  
  
„Los? Ich bin nicht mehr deprimiert und immer noch denkst du, dass irgendwas mit mir los ist?" entgegnete Yami lächelnd, während er sich weiter prüfend durch die dreifarbigen Haare fuhr.  
  
„Na ja, genau deswegen doch!"quengelte Yugi. „Was ist denn los? Wieso hast du so gute Laune? Wegen Alexandra vielleicht?"  
  
Yami seufzte. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er Yugi mit einem gelogenen „Ja, Alex"ruhig zu stellen, doch irgendwie hatte er das durchdringende Bedürfnis sich jemandem mitzuteilen, und wer war da besser als Yugi. Oder war er noch nicht alt genug?  
  
„Es ist doch ein Mädchen, oder? Das seh ich dir doch an! Ich weiß doch wie sich Duke und Tristan aufführen können, wenn Serenity in der Nähe ist. Sie grinsen wie Idioten und sind überhaupt nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig."  
  
„Ich grinse NICHT wie ein Idiot!" empörte sich Yami. „Gut... es ist ein Mädchen. Aber so einfach ist es nicht..."In wenigen Sätzen hatte er Yugi von Shadees Besuch und der anschließenden Reise an einen Ort, an dem die Duell Monster Karten Realität waren, erzählt.  
„Da bin ich ja echt geplättet."Entfuhr es Yugi verblüfft. „Aber was ist jetzt mit dem Mädchen? Yami! Erzähl schon! Kenne ich sie?"  
  
Yami grinste während er abwesend den Sitz seiner zwei übereinander liegenden Nieten-Gürtel überprüfte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er sie ja eh nicht mehr tragen würde, sobald er bei Sakurai war. Da hatte er sich vorhin anscheinend auch überflüssiger Weise umgezogen. Vielleicht wurde er doch unzurechnungsfähig, wie Yugi gerade nahe gelegt hatte. „Ja. Du kennst sie. Es ist Sakurai."  
  
„Sakurai? Du meinst diese neue Karte? Die mit den Raben?"  
  
„Jep. Aber an diesem Ort ist sie nicht nur eine Karte, sondern ein realer Mensch... und was für ein Mensch... sie... sie versteht mich einfach und..." Er unterbrach sich, als er sah wie Yugi die Augen verdrehte. „Was?"  
  
„Du bist ja vollkommen verliebt! Ist ja furchtbar!"  
  
„Bei dir klingt das wie eine Krankheit!"  
  
„So benehmen sich ja auch alle, sobald sie es sich eingefangen haben. Aber immerhin hast du dir jemanden interessanteres als Serenity ausgesucht. Kann ich auch irgendwann mal mitkommen?"  
  
Yami überlegte. „Ich denke schon. Das Magiermädchen hatte so etwas schon angedeutet. Ich kann sie ja noch einmal fragen, ob es da Probleme geben könnte... aber ich muss jetzt los. Ich habe Sakurai versprochen, heute Abend wiederzukommen. Ich bin morgen früh wieder da."  
  
Yugi nickte, legte sich zurück ins Bett und beobachtete, wie der Pharao sich aufzulösen begann. „Ach und Yami?"  
  
Der Geist drehte sich noch einmal fragend zu ihm um.  
  
"Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde!"  
  
„Darüber reden wir in ein paar Jahren noch mal, Yugi! Bis morgen!"  
  
Yami spürte, wie ihn wieder eine unheimliche Nervosität überkam, als er wenige Minuten später durch den kleinen Wald schritt, der Sakurais Reich umgab. Das war doch wirklich albern. Wenn es stimmte, was alle Welt sagte, dann war er über 5000 Jahre alt und wurde nervös, nur weil er sich mit einem Mädchen treffen wollte? Einen Augenblick fuhr ihm der Wunsch durch den Kopf, sich etwas von Kaibas Kaltschnäuzigkeit aneignen zu können, verflüchtigte sich jedoch schnell wieder. Okay, ganz ruhig. Er zwang sich einen Augenblick lang stehen zu bleiben, als sich einige Meter vor ihm schon der Wald zu lichten begann. Drei Mal tief durchatmen. Eins, zwei, drei. Und endlich aufhören, ständig an den Haaren rumzuzuppeln, fuhr er sich innerlich an und ruckte seine Hand mit beträchtlichem Aufwand aus seiner Haarpracht. Einen weiteren Moment lang versuchte er nur still dazustehen, seine Gedanken einfach abzuschalten, als plötzlich ein kläglicher Laut seine Gedanken unterbrach.  
  
„Krah?"  
  
Yami verdrehte die Augen bevor er seinen Blick zu Boden richtete. „Was wollt IHR denn schon wieder?!" Mehrere große schwarze Vögel hatten sich um seine Füße gedrängt und sahen aus schwarzen Knopfaugen zu ihm herauf. So unerfreut Yami über die Begegnung auch war, er bemerkte, dass mit den Tieren irgendetwas nicht zu stimmen schien. Sie sahen nervös aus, wie sie sich so dicht um seine Füße zusammenkauerten. „Ist was passiert?" entfuhr Yami die Frage, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er sie an Raben gerichtet hatte, und höchstwahrscheinlich keine Antwort bekommen würde. „Krah."  
  
„Sehr aufschlussreich", grummelte er und bemerkte, wie Unruhe in ihm hochstieg. Schließlich machte er einen großen Schritt über die Tiere hinweg und trat weiter auf die Lichtung zu, gefolgt von einer Reihe Raben die etwas unentschieden hinter ihm drein hopsten.  
  
Als er die Lichtung betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sobald er den ersten Schritt auf den Rasen gesetzt hatte, umfing ihn eine völlige, fast mit den Händen greifbare, Dunkelheit. Es war nicht die bloße Abwesenheit von Licht, vielmehr eine andere, innere Dunkelheit. „Sakurai?"Seine Stimme klang rau. „Sakurai?"rief er erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter, doch die drückende Atmosphäre schien sämtliche Töne einfach zu verschlucken.  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er weiter auf die kleine Gruppe von Weiden zu, die in der Nähe der Wasserlinie standen. Konnte es sein, dass sie einfach nicht hier war? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie hatte diesen Ort doch noch nie verlassen. Sie hatten es das letzte Mal zwar vorgehabt, waren jedoch nie dazu gekommen. Als er den Schatten der Bäume endlich erreicht hatte, blieb sein Herz einen kurzen Augenblick stehen, als er den Mann sah. Er war riesig und hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Bevor Yami jedoch noch etwas weiteres tun oder denken konnte, hatte er schließlich Sakurai erspäht, die ein Stückchen hinter der riesigen Gestalt stand. In der Dunkelheit die von dem zweiten Mann ausging, strahlte Sakurai in ihrem weißen Kleid in einem fast überirdischen Licht. Eigentlich hatte Yami vor, auf sie zuzugehen, doch ihr Anblick hielt ihn vollkommen gefangen. Es fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass sie nicht sonderlich glücklich wirkte. Sie sah in sich zusammengesunken aus, ließ den Kopf hängen und blickte bedrückt auf die Wasseroberfläche hinaus. Ein Anblick der in Yami den Drang erweckte, zu ihr herüber zu gehen und sie tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.  
  
„Meinst du denn wirklich, dass das der einzig richtige Weg ist?"  
  
Erst nach einigen Augenblicken realisierte Yami, dass er Sakurai sprechen hörte. Nur langsam und leise drangen ihre Worte durch die drückende Atmosphäre bis zu ihm herüber.  
  
Der Mann neben ihr nickte langsam und drehte sich dann zu ihr herüber, so dass Yami ihn auch endlich erkennen konnte. Der Magier die Schwarzen Chaos. Eine beeindruckende Gestalt, vollkommen in schwarzes Leder gehüllt. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen fast wie ein Mantel um seinen Oberkörper und selbst aus dieser Entfernung schienen seine roten Augen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Yami lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Wollte er Sakurai in seiner Nähe haben? Aber er hatte ja gehört, dass die beiden befreundet waren...  
  
„Der Pharao hat sich immer noch nicht selbst gefunden." Hörte er schließlich die dunkle Stimme des Magiers. „Und du dich auch noch nicht. Es wäre gefährlich, eure Beiden Schicksale zu vereinen, solange sie noch nicht sicher sind."  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„NIEMAND darf sich in das Schicksal des Pharaos einmischen, Sakurai! Niemand!"Die Stimme des Magiers wurde schneidend und der Widerstand der jungen Frau schien zu schwinden.  
  
„Aber ich..."  
  
„Es ist nicht an dir, Gefühle für den Pharao zu haben, Sakurai. Es ist einer einzigen Frau bestimmt, für immer an der Seite des Pharaos zu stehen, und das bist nicht du, Sakurai..."  
  
„Nicht ich..."flüsterte sie dumpf. „Ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, wer „ich" ist..."  
  
„Um so schlimmer."Entgegnete der Magier mit scharfer Stimme, bevor er Mitleid mit ihr zu bekommen schien und sanfter fortfuhr. „Sakurai, wir dürfen uns nicht in das Schicksal des Pharaos einmischen."  
  
„Aber mit meinem Schicksal dürfen wir herumspielen, ja? Mit meinem Glück?" sie wirbelte herum und starrte den Magier aus tränenerfüllten Augen an. „Bin ich denn so viel weniger wert als der Pharao? Oder als diese andere?"  
  
„Ja. Das sind wir alle. Versprichst mir, dich nicht mehr einzumischen? Es ist das Beste für ihn und auch für dich..."  
  
Während Yami die Szene beobachtet hatte, hatte sich die Dunkelheit in seiner Umgebung auch in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Sakurai... Ohne auch nur noch einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen, drehte er sich um und ging. 


	7. Tanabata

9  
Seto Kaiba verwirrte sie. Aber das Wetter in diesen letzten Tagen machte ihm glatt den Rang streitig in dem es fast noch unberechenbarer wurde als ihr Chef. Als Alex aus dem Hausflur auf die Straße trat empfingen sie Duke und Yami gleich mit einem riesigen Regenschirm unter dem sie alle drei Platz hatten. Genau wie sie hatten die Männer leichte Sommerkleidung an. Es regnete zwar in Strömen, nicht weiter ungewöhnlich für einen Sommeranfang in Japan, aber zur gleichen Zeit war es so schwül-warm, dass Alex sich nur einen Rock und ein Tangtop angezogen hatte. Die ersten Tage hatte sie sich von den rollenden schwarzen Regenwolken eine lange Hose und Pullover einreden lassen, doch nach zwei Tagen hatte sie sich eines besseren besonnen.  
  
„Hi", begrüßte sie die beiden, als sie sich in Bewegung setzten, hinüber zum Stadtpark, der etwa einen Kilometer von ihrer Wohnung entfernt war. „Eigentlich sollte man bei diesem Sauwetter nicht einen einzigen Schritt vor die Tür setzen. Man wird von oben nass geregnet und von innen heraus schwitzt man sich klitschnass. Ist doch widerlich."  
  
„Bist du fertig mit meckern?"fuhr Duke sie an. „Du tust doch sonst immer so kultur-begeistert, dann kannst du Tanabata nicht auslassen."  
  
„Nach dem was du mir erzählt hast, ist es ein Jahrmarkt, Duke. So was haben wir zuhause auch."  
  
„Aber es ist ein japanischer Jahrmarkt und den habt ihr zuhause nicht. Außerdem kannst du dir heute deine Wünsche Wirklichkeit werden lassen. Ist das nichts?"  
  
„Überzeugt. Ich werde mir zehn Mal wünschen, dass du eine Stimmband Entzündung kriegst und nicht mehr so nervst."Damit wand sie sich an Yami, der bisher nur still neben ihnen hergegangen war und nur abwesend ins Leere gestarrt hatte. „Yami?"als wieder keine Reaktion zu erkennen war, wandte sie sich an Duke. „Was ist denn mit ihm los?"  
  
Duke zuckte immer noch ein wenig beleidigt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er ist so seitdem ich ihn abgeholt habe. Meine Vermutung wäre, dass es ein Mädchen ist, aber das müsstest du mit deinem weiblichen Instinkt doch am besten wissen, oder?"  
  
„Weiblich bin ich, aber Instinkt muss ich deswegen noch lange nicht haben!"entfuhr es Alexandra, worauf Yami kurz halbwegs belustigt schnaubt und sie sich beide wieder zu ihm umdrehten.  
  
„Ich bin einfach nicht ganz da, Alex-san." Als er ihr verdutztes Gesicht sah, musste er beinahe gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Das Gefühl hielt sich jedoch nur kurz, bevor sich wieder die Dunkelheit über seine Gesichtszüge legte.  
  
„Geht es um ein Mädchen?" fragte Alex nach einer Weile, als sie endlich den Mut aufgebracht hatte, die Frage laut auszusprechen. Normalerweise war sie nicht der Mensch der derartig frontal auf die persönlichen Probleme anderer ansprang, aber der Schmerz in Yamis Gesicht ließ sie die Zurückhaltung vergessen. „Oder willst du nicht darüber reden?"  
  
Yami zuckte neben ihr beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich dir erzählen könnte..." LÜGNER! Fuhr es ihm im gleichen Augenblick durch den Kopf. Es gibt so unendlich viel was du mit irgendjemandem besprechen willst, nur hast du Angst vor dem, was dabei rauskommt. „Ich möchte mich eigentlich nur ablenken."  
  
„Ah!" entfuhr es Alex etwas fröhlicher. „Verstehe. Anti-Depressions- Programm. Da bist du bei mir genau an der richtigen Adresse. Meine Rundum- Packete gegen Liebeskummer und andere Wehwehchen sind bei meinen Freundinnen berühmt-berüchtigt. Gut... vielleicht eher berüchtigt, aber immerhin sind die meist auf andere Gedanken gekommen..."Bereits nach einigen Minuten waren sie im Stadtpark eingetroffen, der trotz des starken Dauerregens prall gefüllt war. Menschenmassen drückten sich zwischen hunderten bunten Ständen hindurch, so dass die drei unter ihrem Schirm noch enger zusammengedrückt wurden.  
  
„Toll. Ich liebe Menschenmassen."Meckerte Alex, als eine Großfamilie sie anrempelte und mit dem Gesicht in Dukes Seite drückte.  
  
„Dann hast du dir das falsche Land ausgesucht, um zu arbeiten", entgegnete Duke. „Und jetzt hör auf zu meckern. Ich gebe uns was zu essen aus und danach suchen wir uns einen ruhigen Ort um unsere Wünsche aufzuschreiben. Nein, Alex, versprochen, keinen Fisch für dich! Herrgott noch mal!"  
  
„Wenn du das nicht ständig vergessen würdest, müsste ich dich nicht ständig damit nerven..."Alex unterbrach sich, als Yami einem kleinen Jungen zuwinkte, der kurz darauf auf sie zukam und Yami und Duke begrüßte. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte die driftende Menge sie wieder auseinander getrieben.  
  
„Das war übrigens Kaibas kleiner Bruder." Meinte Yami schließlich erklärend. „Mokuba."  
  
„Erstaunlich dass so eine Unerträglichkeit wie seine sich nicht durch die Familie zieht", brummelte Alex. „Der Kleine sah ja noch ganz nett aus."  
  
Seto nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Mokuba sich wieder an seiner Seite befand, zu angestrengt versuchte er sich nicht von der Menschenmasse stören zu lassen, die an allen Seiten um ihn herumwuselte. Ein kleiner Junge rempelte ihn plötzlich von der Seite an, steckte ihm einmal die Zunge raus und rannte dann weiter. „Kleine Mistkröte!", zischte Kaiba wütend, während er sich die Überbleibsel der klebrigen Zuckerwatte des Jungen von seinem Mantel klaubte und angeekelt wegschmiss. Warum war er überhaupt mitgegangen? Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun?  
  
„Hey Seto! Rate mal, wen ich gerade getroffen habe!"  
  
Mokuba. Das war aber auch wirklich der einzige Grund warum er hier war, trotz der Menschenmassen, die er verabscheute. Er ignorierte seinen Bruder einen Moment lang um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen, gab dann aber doch seinem Quengeln nach und machte ein halbwegs interessiertes Gesicht. „Wen denn?"  
  
„Yami, Duke und noch so ein Mädchen, das ich schon irgendwo mal gesehen habe. Ich glaube sogar vor deinem Büro vor ein paar Tagen!"  
  
Nun rüttelte sich Seto doch aus seinen wandernden Gedanken. „Mädchen?"  
  
„Ja, da vorne stehen sie noch. Da! Bei den Tanabata-Bäumen!"  
  
Unwillkürlich folgten seine Augen dem ausgestreckten Arm Mokubas. Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr ihm, als er Yamis Haarpracht aus der Menge herausragen sah. Neben ihm stand Duke Devlin -immerhin nicht solch unerträgliche Nervensägen wie Wheeler oder ein anderes Mitglied des offiziellen Pharaonen-Fan-Clubs- und zwischen ihnen ein Mädchen, das er nicht gleich erkannte da sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, obwohl ihm ihre Statur und Haltung vage vertraut vorkam. Sie trug einen halblangen, roten Rock und ein schwarzes ärmelloses Oberteil und hatte ihre Haare nachlässig mit ein paar Klammeren hochgesteckt. Er beobachtete weiter, wie Yami irgendetwas zu ihr sagte und sie sich vor Lachen zu schütteln begann, wobei sie sich zu ihrem Begleiter hindrehte und ihr Profil zeigte. Alexandra. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und beobachtete die kleine Gruppe weiter. Wie zum Teufel schaffte es dieser Yami eigentlich, alle Leute so an sich heranzuziehen? Gab es niemandem auf dieser Welt, der ihm nicht hinterher rannte? Nicht einmal seine eigenen Angestellten? Menschen, die erst seit ein paar Wochen überhaupt in diesem Land waren? Und mussten sie dann auch noch so furchtbar kitschige Dinge tun, wie blöde Wünsche an Bäume zu hängen? Als ob irgendein Geist in einem Stern nichts anderes zu tun hätte als solche Wünsche zu erfüllen. Alles Ammenmärchen.  
  
Allerdings musste er sich eingestehen, wie ihn die Neugier überkam, zu wissen, was dieses Mädchen für Wünsche hatte, die sie sich nicht selbst erfüllen konnte.  
  
Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt schob Devlin Alexandra und Yami von den Bäumen weg, wild gestikulierend und auf etwas deutend, das Kaiba nicht weiter interessierte. Ohne noch weiter zu überlegen oder auf seinen Bruder zu achten, schritt er durch die Menge auf die Tanabata-Bäume zu. Er suchte einen Moment lang mit den Augen die unzähligen Papierröllchen zwischen den bunten Schmuckbändern ab, griff dann nach einem und rollte es auf. Ein Blick auf die fahrigen Kanji-Zeichen, sagte ihm, dass er instinktiv richtig gelegen hatte. Er sah Yamis Namen, hinter dem sie sich eine glücklichere Zeit für ihn wünschte und dass er öfter lachen würde. Kaiba schnaubte. Pathetisch, dieses Mädchen. Duke. Für ihn wünschte sie sich mehr Zurückhaltung, weniger Selbstbewusstsein und ab und zu eine Pause von ihm. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht bewies sie Menschenverstand. Es folgten einige ausländische Namen in Katakana-Zeichen die sich vermutlich auf Familie und Freunde zuhause bezogen und dann, er blinzelte einmal. Nein, das waren eindeutig seine Namens-Kanji.  
  
„Meinst du, dass du das tun solltest, Kaiba?"  
  
Er wirbelte herum und sah mit einem Mal Yami neben sich stehen. Er hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn aus ernsten, lilanen Augen an.  
  
„Meinst du, du kannst mir sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?" fuhr Kaiba ihn mit tödlicher Kälte in seiner Stimme an.  
  
Sein Gegenüber ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Dafür waren sie schon viel zu oft aneinander geraten. „Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du es nötig hast, so in die Privatsphäre anderer Menschen einzudringen. Oft hilft es, einfach zu fragen, woran ein Mensch denkt oder was er sich wünscht."  
  
„Nicht jeder ist so ein überdimensionales Kuscheltier wie du, Pharao!"Das letzte Wort troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
Yami zuckte mit den schlanken Schultern. „Ich habe meine Pflicht als ihr Freund und dein Gewissen getan. Jetzt ist es nur noch an ihr, einzugreifen."  
  
„Einzugreifen? Dieses schwache Ding?"entfuhr es Kaiba, obwohl ihm seine Wortwahl aus irgendeinem Grund heraus, sofort fast schon wieder... nicht wirklich leid tat, aber ihm zumindest nicht ganz richtig vorkam. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den kleinen Zettel in seiner Hand. „Was zum..."nach seinem Namen kamen gleich mehrere Zeilen mit Text aber er konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht lesen. Die lateinischen Buchstaben machten ihm wenig Probleme, aber die Sprache war wohl Deutsch und das sprach er partout nicht. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Hatte sie gewusst oder geahnt, dass er es lesen würde? Unmöglich! Woher denn auch?  
  
Yami grinste neben ihm sein furchtbares Lächeln, dass Kaiba jedes Mal in Rage brachte, wenn er es sah und in ihm den Wunsch weckte, es mit einer harten Rechten aus seinem ach so hübschen Gesicht zu schmettern.  
  
„Du hast die scheinbar Schwachen schon immer unterschätzt, Kaiba. Vielleicht solltest du diese Einstellung noch einmal überdenken, was meinst du?"Er beobachtete, wie Kaiba stumm mit den Kiefern malmte und wie sich seine Fäuste krampfhaft öffneten und schlossen. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er Yami bitterböse an, bevor er herumwirbelte und mit einem letzten Bauschen seines langen Mantels in der Menge verschwand. Yami entfuhr ein kurzes trockenes Lachen. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, vollkommen würde er Seto Kaiba wohl nie verstehen. Einen Augenblick lang reflektierte er, ob er Alex von dem Vorfall erzählen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung bückte er sich und hob den zerknitterten Wunschzettel auf, den Kaiba hatte fallen lassen und band ihn sorgsam zurück an einen Zweig, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Alexandra und Duke machte. 


	8. Fehler

10  
Dunkelheit schlug Yugi fast wie eine Welle aus Wasser entgegen, als er vorsichtig die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Auf den ersten Blick hin schien es vollkommen verlassen. Blasses Mondlicht das zum offenen Fenster herein kam warf kaum wahrnehmbare Schatten auf den Boden und ein kalter Windhauch strich über Yugis Wangen und ließ ihn zittern. Yami war wieder nicht da. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was mit seinem Freund los war... einen Tag bereitete er sich überschwänglich auf ein Date vor und kurze Zeit später zog er sich vollkommen aus dem Leben zurück. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr dem Jungen. Entmutigt trat er ohne Licht zu machen auf sein Bett zu, wechselte aus Jeans und T-Shirt in einen Schlafanzug, wickelte sich in die kühlen Bettlaken ein und starrte an die Decke. Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren als auf Yami. Auch wenn der Pharao es nicht wollte und sich abkapselte, Yugi teilte sich mit ihm einen Körper und wusste ganz genau, wie sehr der Geist litt. Wieder strich ein kalter Windhauch über ihn und Yugi setzte sich auf mit dem Gedanken das Fenster einfach zu schließen. Er hielt jedoch in seiner Bewegung inne, als sein Blick auf den sich im Wind bauschenden, langen Vorhang fiel. Erst jetzt erkannte er im blassen Mondlicht einen Schatten, der sich kaum wahrnehmbar gegen den Stoff abzeichnete.  
  
„Yami?"  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Damit hatte er gerechnet.  
  
„Warum sitzt du hinter dem Vorhang?"  
  
Wieder antwortete ihm nur Schweigen.  
  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was los ist?"  
  
Wieder wartete Yugi vergebens. Der Geist schien ihn ignorieren zu wollen. Gegen seinen Willen verspürte der Junge, wie plötzlich starke Gefühle in ihm anschwollen und die Oberhand zu gewinnen drohten. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht Mitleid, das ihn durchströmte sondern Wut. Rasende Wut.  
  
„Verdammt noch mal Yami! Du fängst langsam an, mir unheimlich auf die Nerven zu gehen! Glaubst du etwa, dass du der einzige in der Welt bist, der Probleme hat? Wenn du nicht reden willst, dann häng nicht ständig hier rum. Wenn du doch hier bist, dann nimm dich zusammen! Ich habe langsam einfach keinen Bock mehr auf dieses melancholische Herum-Geleide von dir!" Als all das aus ihm herausgesprudelt war bemerkte Yugi, dass er vor Erregung schwer atmete. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Fühlte er das wirklich? Gerade als sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder übernahm und er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, hielt ihn eine Bewegung am Fenster zurück. Yamis lange, schlanke Gestalt richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und trat ans Bett heran. Schweigend ließ sich der Pharao auf der Bettkante nieder, sah Yugi jedoch nicht an.  
  
„Was ist los mit dir, Yami?"wiederholte Yugi seine Frage, dieses mal mit einem eindringlichen, ernsten Tonfall, der den Jungen selbst überraschte.  
  
Der Pharao sah ihn nicht an, hatte seine Augen starr auf das Fenster gerichtet. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, bevor er langsam die Stimme hob. Sie klang belegt und die Verzweifelung in ihr jagte Yugi wieder Schauer über den Rücken. „Es ist Sakurai..."  
  
Yugi verkniff sich einen Kommentar, dass er sich das auch selbst hatte denken können. Stattdessen fragte er weiter: „Möchtest du nun darüber reden oder nicht, Yami? Wenn du willst höre ich zu, aber dann habe ich keine Lust dir jeden zweiten Satz aus der Nase zu ziehen."  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß", entfuhr es Yami resigniert. „Entschuldige bitte, Yugi. Ich schaffe es noch, den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben mit meinen Launen zu vertreiben."  
  
„Yami, lenk nicht ab. Es geht jetzt um Sakurai oder ich gehe Schlafen. Im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich nämlich morgen früh zur Schule."  
  
„Sakurai..."Yami flüsterte den Namen unwillkürlich und verfluchte sich selbst innerlich für das warme Kribbeln das sich dabei immer noch in seinem Magen ausbreitete. „Es hat halt einfach nicht so geklappt, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe, das ist alles. Sie ist einfach nicht der Mensch, für den sie sich ausgegeben hat..."  
  
„Die ganze Geschichte?"  
  
„Die könnte länger werden..."  
  
„Dann fang schon endlich an. Du bist Vorgestern los um dich mit ihr zu treffen..."  
  
Yami seufzte noch einmal schwer. „Ich bin zu ihr gegangen, aber sie hatte schon Besuch. Der Chaos-Magier war bei ihr und ich wollte die beiden nicht stören, da habe ich mitbekommen, wie die beiden sich unterhalten haben..."  
  
„Du hast gelauscht?"entfuhr es Yugi ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.  
  
Yamis Kopf schoss nach oben. „ICH HABE NICHT... ja, gut, ich habe gelauscht, es war nicht absichtlich, aber ich habe gehört, wie sie sich über mich unterhalten haben... es ging darum, dass sie sich nicht weiter mit mir treffen dürfte. Weil es nicht unser Schicksal wäre, zueinander zu finden. Das größeres auf mich warten würde. Verstehst du, Yugi, sie ist genau so wie alle anderen! Sie behandelt mich wie einen Menschen der vor über 5000 Jahren in Ägypten gestorben ist! Vielleicht sehe ich aus wie er, kann mich an Bruchstücke seines Lebens erinnern, aber das macht mich noch lange nicht zu diesem Mann! Einem Mann der ich ganz einfach nicht sein will und kann! Ich möchte ganz normal mein eigenes Leben führen, ohne dass Leute die ich nie gekannt habe vor mir auf die Knie fallen, mir sagen, dass ich die Welt retten soll und mir vorschreiben, wie ich mein Leben zu leben habe! Wenn ich mit einem Menschen zusammen bin, dann deshalb, weil ich mit ihm zusammen sein will und nicht weil es auf irgendeiner halb-verrotteten Steintafel steht."Yami atmete schwer. „Ich habe gedacht, Sakurai wäre anders. Sie kam mir genauso verloren vor wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Ich dachte, wenigstens sie kann mich so behandeln, wie der Mensch der ich bin... und nun stellt es sich heraus, dass sie genau so ist. Jemand sagt ihr, dass es nicht ihr Schicksal wäre, mit dem Pharao zusammen zu sein und sie akzeptiert es einfach... verstehst du Yugi, ich kann es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Diese Einstellung macht mich einfach nur krank!"  
  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus. Der heftige Gefühlsausbruch hatte Yugi sprachlos gelassen, während Yami damit zu kämpfen hatte, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Sein Herz raste, sein Atem ging stoßartig und nur mit äußerster Mühe konnte er sich wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zwingen. Einen Augenblick lang hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und blickte in eine andere Richtung.  
  
Schließlich war es Yugi, der wieder die Stimme erhob. „Ich denke du bist zu hart gewesen."  
  
Yami schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich was Yugi veranlasste schnell beschwichtigend hinzuzufügen: „Ich kann deine Beweggründe gut verstehen, Yami. Vollkommen. Aber versetz dich doch mal in ihre Lage."  
  
„Genau das möchte ich gerade nicht, Yugi."  
  
„Okay, okay. Dann muss ich das eben für dich machen. Du hast gesagt, sie hat selber keinen Schimmer, wer sie ist, wo sie herkommt oder sonst irgendetwas. Dann trifft sie plötzlich dich. Den Pharao. Alt, mächtig, geheimnisvoll, melancholisch, ich nehme auch mal an gut aussehend. Glaubst du allen ernstes das könnte irgendjemand erzählt bekommen ohne sich irgendwie davon beeinflussen zu lassen? Wie naiv bist du denn? Dann hättest du ihr erzählen sollen, das du Yami Mutou von neben an bis; Buchhalter, ledig, langweilig. So funktionieren Menschen einfach nicht. Und dann taucht noch jemand wie der Chaosmagier auf und sagt ihr, dass sie sich dem Schicksal entgegenstellt. Wie zum Teufel soll sie deiner Meinung nach darauf reagieren?!"  
  
Yami antwortete nicht. Er blickte nur starr zum Fenster hinaus, doch Yugi war sich sicher, dass es hinter seiner Stirn angestrengt arbeitete.  
  
„Wenn sie sich jetzt tatsächlich dafür entscheidet, sich einfach wegzudrehen, dann okay. Dann hast du jedes Recht enttäuscht zu sein. Aber du solltest sie vorher selbst nach ihrer eigenen Meinung fragen. Mein Gott, der Chaosmagier. Würdest du dem Typen widersprechen? Ich werde schon ganz klein, wenn ich ihn nur als Monster aufs Feld rufe. Rede mit ihr. Sag ihr, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann, dass sie sich entscheiden sollte. Aber gib ihr die Chance sich zu entscheiden. Überrede sie einfach, wenn es nötig ist! Kämpfe um das Mädchen!... WAS?"  
  
Yami starrte ihn unbewegt aus riesigen lila Augen an. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich genau, Yugi?"  
  
„Bitte?"erwiderte Yugi verdutzt, doch dann bemerkte er, wie der Hauch eines Lächelns um die Lippen des Pharaos spielte. „Alt genug, um dir sagen zu können, dass jeder eine Chance verdient, seine Handlungen zu erklären. Und bei einem Mädchen, in das man derartig verliebt ist wie du, gilt das doppelt!"  
  
Yami schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht genau was er in diesem Moment denken sollte. Die Enttäuschung und die Wut nagten noch immer an deiner Seele, doch er konnte nicht anders, als Yugis Worten Recht zu geben. Er hatte es die letzten Stunden und Tage erfolgreich verdrängt, aber er WOLLTE dass Sakurai sich erklärte. Er wollte, dass sich alles irgendwie aufklärte...  
  
„Jetzt lass schon dein gekränktes Ego unter den Tisch fallen und geh wieder zu ihr. Sonst wird das nie was! Dann kann ich auch endlich schlafen."Yugi sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Yami richtete sich auf und nickte noch einmal, wie um sich selbst zu überzeugen.  
„Ich bin ja schon weg. Schlaf gut, Yugi."  
  
Der Junge beobachtete grinsend, wie sich der Geist langsam auflöste und dann schließlich vollkommen im Inneren des Milleniums-Puzzles verschwand.  
  
Yami konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals so hilflos gefühlt zu haben. Duelle, Höhlen, holographische Gefahren, durchgedrehte Irre die die Welt beherrschen wollen... all dies erschien ihm unter Sakurais stummen Blick irgendwie unwirklich. Kleinigkeiten. Eigentlich war die Situation und wie heftig er darauf reagierte absurd. Er hätte darüber lachen sollen, wenn er nicht so mit anderen Emotionen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Als er hergekommen war hatten sich in seinem Kopf die unterschiedlichste Gefühle gejagt. Noch immer waren Wut und Enttäuschung am prominentesten, doch seitdem er ihren unbewegten Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, war er sich seiner Sache nicht mehr so sicher.  
  
Als er auf die Lichtung getreten war, hatte sie ihn sofort bemerkt. Sie war aufgestanden. Wartete darauf, dass er näher kam. Weiter nichts. Sie hatte ihn einfach nur angesehen. Und geschwiegen.  
  
Die Stille begann ihm in den Ohren zu rauschen. Sein Blut pulsierte ihm durch die Adern in den Schläfen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, mit was für Gefühlen er ihr gegenübertreten sollte. „Hallo," brachte er schließlich hervor. Es klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren kläglich. Er hätte sich von Yugi nie überreden lassen sollen, noch einmal herzukommen. Ein sauberer Schlussstrich war alles gewesen, was er gewollt hatte. Auch wenn es nicht fair gewesen wäre, wie Yugi ihm eingeredet hatte.  
  
„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass du noch mal kommst."  
  
Yami spürte, wie er das Gesicht verzog. Klasse. Vorwürfe. Gerade von ihr. Er zwang sich mit aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er zusammenkratzen konnte, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich war hier. Aber du warst so... beschäftigt, dass ich es für das beste hielt, wieder zu gehen."  
  
„Beschäftigt?"in ihrer Stimme klang Verwirrung mit. Ein verletzter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, doch Yami war zu wütend um darauf zu achten. Konnte sie ihm nicht wenigstens klipp und klar sagen, dass sie ihn nicht länger sehen wollte? War das so schwer?  
  
„Ja. Beschäftigt. Beschäftigt damit, mir klarzumachen, dass ich gar nicht wiederkommen brauchte. Beschäftigt damit, ein vollkommen anderer Mensch zu sein, als du es mir vorgespielt hast. Beschäftigt damit, alle meine Träume in ganz kleine Stücke zu reißen. Da du im Chaos-Magier dabei so gute Unterstützung hattest, kam ich mir überflüssig vor und bin wieder gegangen?"  
  
„Chaos-Magier?"entfuhr es ihr verwirrt. „Yami, sag mir bitte einfach was genau du von mir willst, denn ich verstehe kein Wort." Sie schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren. „Entweder das oder verschwinde!"  
  
„Gerne!"Yami wusste, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, unüberlegt handelte, doch es ging nicht anders. Er wollte wütend sein. Auf sie. Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient. Jetzt, wo sie sich auch noch als unschuldig und unwissend hinstellte. „Gerne!"wiederholte er noch wütender und drehte sich ruckartig um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Doch zum Gehen konnte er sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht durchringen.  
  
„Yami", ihre Stimme klang wieder etwas weicher. „Bitte. Was ist los? Ich war wütend, enttäuscht, dass du nicht gekommen bist, aber... Sag mir doch bitte einfach, was los ist."  
  
„Das hast du mir doch damals selbst gesagt,"entgegnete Yami trotzig, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Oder besser: du hast es dem Chaos-Magier gesagt. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du bist genauso wie alle anderen. Jemand sagt dir, dass ich der Pharao bin und du benimmst dich vollkommen anders mir gegenüber. Jemand sagt dir, du bist nicht für mich bestimmt und für dich ist das okay. So viel kann ich dir ja wirklich nicht bedeutet haben, wenn es dir so leicht gefallen ist!" In seiner Wut trat er nach einem herumliegenden Stein. „Ich war so blöd! Ich kenne dich doch kaum. Warum sollte es mich etwas angehen, dass du eine Heuchlerin bist? Du solltest mir genauso egal sein, wie ich dir egal bin! Ich..."Seine Stimme versagte.  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich von mir?"Ihre Stimme klang erstickt. „Wenn du einen Menschen so schnell verurteilen kannst, dann geh jetzt, Yami! Geh!"Das letzte Wort schrie sie fast. „Aber denk daran, dass ich nicht der einzige Heuchler bin, Pharao!"  
  
Er wäre am liebsten wütend geblieben. Stattdessen durchfluteten ihn mit einem mal schreckliche Schuldgefühle. Hatte er Yugi nicht versprochen, ihr zuzuhören? Stattdessen hatte er sie eine Heuchlerin genannt... Nur langsam konnte er sich umdrehen und der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, brach ihm beinahe das Herz. Sie war am Ufer des Sees zusammengesunken und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Erklär es mir, Sakurai. Bitte."  
  
„Was soll ich dir da erklären. Du denkst doch schon alles zu wissen." Ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt, aber dennoch abweisend. „Der Chaos-Magier hat mir gesagt, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten soll. Aber hast du mich jemals antworten hören? Hast du jemals daran gedacht, wie ich mich fühle? Dass es mir vielleicht nahe gehen könnte, dass man mir sagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen dürfte? Ist dir irgendwann mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass du nicht das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt mit Gefühlen bist? Das du nicht der Einzige bist, der verloren und enttäuscht ist?"  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Hatte er sie je antworten hören? Natürlich hatte sie zugestimmt... oder etwa nicht? Yami stöhnte. Er war so ein Idiot. Er hätte sich am liebsten irgendetwas hartes über den Kopf gezogen für seine Dummheit, doch im Moment gab es Wichtigeres zu tun. Vorsichtig trat er an sie heran und ließ sich ein wenig von ihr entfernt auf den Boden sinken. „Nein. Dieser Gedanke ist mir nicht gekommen."  
  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Sie hatte nicht geweint, dennoch war ihr Gesicht gerötet. „Du bist ein furchtbarer Egoist."  
  
Yami zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte es mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. „Aber immerhin ein ehrlicher, oder?"  
  
Als er glaubte, ihrem durchdringenden Blick nicht länger standhalten zu können, zog sich auch der Hauch eines Lächelns um ihre schmalen Lippen. „Meinst du, das macht es viel besser?"  
  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete Yami und fasste langsam wieder etwas Mut. „Aber ich würde dir versprechen, dass ich in Zukunft immer ehrlich mit dir bin. Das könnte uns einiges an Missverständnissen ersparen."  
  
Sie nickte langsam. „Das heißt, wir würden uns in dieser Zukunft, von der du da sprichst, noch einige Male sehen?"  
  
Yami zog eine Augenbraue so fragend hoch, dass Sakurai sofort wieder lächelnd einlenkte. „Ich hätte es nur noch mal gerne von dir selbst gehört."  
  
„Meinst du, dann bist du sicherer vor meinen Dummheiten?" Er wurde ernster. „Sakurai. Es tut mir wirklich leid, wie ich mich benommen habe. Ich..."  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn, in dem sie ihm sanft zwei Finger auf die Lippen legte und langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Vergessen wir das."  
  
„Ganz einfach vergessen?"  
  
Sie nickte fest. „Ganz einfach vergessen."  
  
Yami konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich je so erleichtert gefühlt zu haben. Indem er einem Gefühl nachgab rückte er ein Stück an Sakurai heran und legte ihr behutsam den Arm um die Schultern. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, legte nur den Kopf auf seine Schultern. Das Gefühl sie endlich im Arm zu halten durchfuhr ihn wie ein Rausch. Durch seinen Kopf fuhren so unendlich viele Dinge die er ihr sagen wollte, doch er schwieg. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wo er hätte anfangen sollen und so sahen beide nur stumm auf den See hinaus und genossen das Gefühl, den anderen so nah bei sich zu haben.  
  
„Yami?"Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der sich einfach so geschwiegen hatten. Es war ihm egal.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Ich..."Er drehte sich zu ihr um und beobachtete sie, während sie nach Worten suchte. „Ich..."Sie sah auf und bemerkte seinen interessierten Blick. „Ich... hab keine Ahnung, was ich gerade sagen wollte. Entschuldige bitte." Sie lächelte. „Vorhin ist so viel gesagt worden, dass ich immer noch nicht alles vollkommen aufgenommen habe."  
  
Yami fühlte sich etwas unwohl. „Ich dachte, wir wollten es vergessen, was ich da für einen Blödsinn geredet habe..."  
  
„Das schon", stimmte sie zu. „Aber... gleichzeitig hast du ja auch Dinge gesagt, die ich nicht vergessen will... dass ich dir etwas... bedeute, zum Beispiel..."  
  
Ihre Stimme stockte. Das Blut stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie wandte den Blick verlegen ab. Yami lächelte und beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang. Sie sah unheimlich niedlich aus, wenn sie verlegen war. Schließlich hob er jedoch die Hand, legte sie sanft auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht vorsichtig wieder in seine Richtung, so dass sie sich in die Augen sahen. Langsam bewegten sich ihre Gesichter immer weiter aufeinander zu. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre hätte er diesen Augenblick für immer in seinen Gedanken eingeschlossen. Er schloss die Augen und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus... doch er griff ins Leere. Verwirrt blinzelte er. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Hatte sie es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegt? Er öffnete die Augen. Er sah Sakurai genau vor sich, doch irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Yami riss die Augen auf, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das Licht eine Streich spielen würde doch er sah sie vor sich. Blass, fast durchsichtig wie einen körperlosen Geist. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen in Erwartung eines Kusses leicht geöffnet. Sie war wunderschön, doch schien sie in dieser Pose gefangen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, während ihr Bild sich langsam auflöste, während er noch zusah.  
  
„Sakurai?"Sie antwortete ihm nicht; war schon fast verschwunden. „Sakurai!"  
  
Sein Herz setzte einige Schläge aus während er beobachtete, wie auch der letzte Hauch ihres Abbildes vor seinen entsetzten Augen verschwand; sich in Luft auflöste als habe sie nie existiert. „Sakurai?" Seine Stimme brach. 


	9. 11

11

Die Hitze des Tages hatte endlich nachgelassen und eine angenehm frische Briese wehte durch die Straßen der Stadt. Der Himmel hatte angesichts der fortschreitenden Abendstunden bereits begonnen, sich dunkel zu färben, doch bis die Dunkelheit völlig hereinbrechen würde, war noch Zeit. Das Jahr bewegte sich auf seinen längsten Tag zu.

Alexandra hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um noch einen kurzen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu machen. Konferenzen waren einfach nichts für sie. Erst den ganzen morgen irgendwelche Präsentationen ausarbeiten, wobei ihr Kaiba die ganze Zeit über im Nacken saß und sich wie ein Greifvogel auf jeden noch so kleinen Rechtschreibfehler stürzte, und dann den Rest des Tages in einem stickigen Raum sitzen und wildfremde Menschen davon überzeugen, einem Geld für ein neues Produkt zu geben, für das sie sich gerade eben noch dumme Werbesprüche ausgedacht hatte. Vielleicht musste sie sich auch erst daran gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte sie ja den Vorteil auch mal mit einigen Gästen durch die Stadt gehen zu können. Oder auf ein Geschäftsessen eingeladen zu werden. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich in der Umgebung von Seto Kaiba aufhalten musste. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es mit der Zeit einfach werden würde; dass sie sich an seinen Perfektionismus, seine Art, alles mit einem eiskalten Blick aus wachsamen Augen zu mustern, seine Vorliebe, plötzlich hinter ihr zu stehen und sie zu Tode zu erschrecken, gewöhnen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Heute hatte sie einen zehn Zentimeter dicken Stapel Papier neu ordnen müssen, als er plötzlich vor ihr stand und mit schneidender Stimme angefahren hatte. Sie hatte ihre Last vor Schreck fallen gelassen hatte. Sie war aber auch zu dumm... spätestens dass sie seit einigen Tagen zusätzlich noch Herzrasen bekam, wenn sie seinen starren Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Ohne es genau wahrzunehmen war sie auf eine Brücke gekommen. Sie streckte sich nicht über einen Fluch sondern eine Hauptverkehrsader der Stadt. Unter ihr floss träge der Verkehr entlang. Irgendwie beruhigte sie der Anblick. Er war lange nicht so angenehm wie langsam vorbeiziehendes Wasser, dennoch konnte man in dem Bild versinken. Sie schloss eine Weile lang die Augen und achtete nur auf ihren eigenen Herzschlag und den kühlen Wind der ihr durch die Haare spielte und um die bloßen Beine fuhr und ihren weiten Rock in Wallung brachte. Es waren die kleinen Dinge im Leben, die einen plötzlich wieder spüren ließen, dass man noch am Leben war.

Ihr Blick wanderte gemütlich über den Horizont, bis er wieder bei der Brücke, auf der sie stand, angekommen war. Etwa hundert Meter neben sich sah sie eine weitere Gestalt, die sich wie sie an die Brüstung gelehnt hatte und sehnsüchtig in die Ferne starrte. Nur das ihr Körper in sich zusammengesunken war und nichts anderes als Hoffnungslosigkeit in die Welt sandte. Alexandra seufzte leise. Andere Leute hatten genau wie sie Probleme. Wahrscheinlich sogar schlimmere als sie. Warum sollte sie also melancholisch in die Ferne starren? Sie riss sich langsam aus ihren Tagträumereien. Es wurde auch langsam spät und so entschied sie sich dafür, die Brücke noch zu überqueren. Auf der anderen Seite gab es eine kleine U-Bahn-Station in der Nähe von der sie einen Zug nachhause nehmen konnte.

Erst als sie bis auf einige Meter an die andere Person herangekommen war, erkannte sie plötzlich Yami. Es schmerzte sie unheimlich, dass ausgerechnet er es war, der hier so vollkommen verlassen und resigniert in die Ferne starrte. Auch wenn es nicht sonderlich überraschend war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit versucht es zu verbergen, doch diese Stimmung hatte sich bei ihren letzten Treffen immer deutlicher gezeigt und konnte nun, da er sich alleine wähnte, vollkommen Besitz von ihm ergreifen.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob sie ihn vielleicht doch besser alleine lassen sollte, doch als sie sich gerade zum Gehen abwenden wollte, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt.

„Alexandra", begrüßte er sie leise. Der Blick aus seinen riesigen, lilanen Augen ließ ihr einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen. Sie fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Hallo Yami. Äh... wenn du alleine sein willst, dann gehe ich..."

Anstatt zu antworten drehte er sich wieder dem Gelände zu und ließ seinen Blick über den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel gleiten. „Bleib ruhig einen Augenblick, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast."

„Gerne", entgegnete sie, ohne sich jedoch wirklich sicher zu sein. Sie wusste nie genau, wie sie mit Menschen umgehen sollte, die sich in einer vergleichbaren Stimmung befanden. Vor allem, wenn es Menschen waren, die sie gern hatte. Um ihre Ratlosigkeit einigermaßen zu überspielen kletterte sie über eine kleine Bank, die links neben Yami stand auf das breite Geländer und setze sich in einiger Entfernung neben ihn hin. Während sie ihre Beine über dem sich langsam vorwärts wälzenden Verkehr baumeln ließ breitete sich Schweigen über den beiden aus. Ihr fiel partout nichts ein, womit sie ein Gespräch hätte beginnen können, bis Yami ihr die Aufgabe abnahm.

„Es ist schön, mal nicht unbedingt reden zu müssen."

Alex musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, während sie versuchte, so zu tun, als hätte sie immer gewusst, dass Schweigen das war, was Yami wollte. „Das klingt, als hättest du in letzter Zeit viel zu viel gesprochen und wärst es leid."

„Vielmehr bin ich es leid, dass ich mich jedes Mal dazu überwinden musste und es dann doch allen umsonst war, "entgegnete Yami mit einem schweren Seufzen.

Alex nickte stumm. Sie wusste nicht genau, was er ihr sagen wollte, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete sie ihn und war überrascht, wie niedergeschlagen Yami aussah. Sein gesamter Körper schien in diese eine Emotion eingehüllt zu sein. Er hatte sich gegen das Geländer der Brücke gelehnt und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen darauf ab. Einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus seiner Frisur gelöst und fielen ihm in die Stirn wenn der Wind nicht gerade mit ihnen spielte. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen breitete sich wieder aus und eine Weile lang beschäftigte sich Alexandra nur damit in dem Gefühl ihres Beisammenseins zu schwimmen und die ersten sich zeigenden Sterne zu beobachten. Bis eben hatte sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, doch an manchen Tagen kam sie sich so weit weg von zuhause einfach nur furchtbar verlassen vor. Yamis Anwesenheit beruhigte sie ungemein, ließ die Distanz zu Familie und alten Freunden plötzlich unwichtig werden.

Mit einem Mal hörte sie von Yami ein trockenes Lachen. „Irgendwie bist du etwas besonderes, Alexandra."

„Ich? Woran machst du dass denn so plötzlich fest?"

Er zuckte mit den schlanken Schultern. „Muss ich dafür einen genauen Grund haben? Vielleicht weil du die erste bist, die sich zurückhalten kann zu fragen, ob es um ein Mädchen bei der ganzen Sache geht."

Sie lächelte. „Das wusste ich doch schon vorher."

"Wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht ist es deshalb so angenehm, dass du nicht noch mal danach gefragt hast."

„Das einzige, was ich nicht verstehen kann ist, dass du dabei so negativ klingen musst", fuhr Alex fort. „Sollte nicht wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen Hoffnung bleiben?"

Yami seufzte schwer. "Vermutlich schon, aber es ist so entmutigend, wenn du die eine Krise bewältigst und sich deine neuen Hoffnung dann sofort wieder... in Luft auflösen... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... dann beginnst du wirklich an ein dir übel gesinntes Schicksal zu glauben."

Sie wusste, dass sie nun endgültig den Halt in der Konversation verlieren würde. Wenn ihr Gegenüber derartig deprimiert war, fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch hilflos. Ratschläge wären hier vollkommen wirkungslos, selbst wenn sie noch so gut gemeint waren. „Ich habe in der Bücherei ein Buch über Japanische Traditionen gefunden und darin etwas über Tanabata nachgelesen, nachdem mir Duke seine Bedeutung neulich nicht erklären konnte. Möchtest du die Geschichte hören?"

Sie wartete ein fast unmerkliches Nicken von Yami ab, ordnete noch einmal kurz ihre Gedanken und begann zu erzählen. „Tanabata ist ja jedes Jahr am siebten Juli. Der Tag ist deshalb gewählt, weil sich an diesem Tag zwei der hellsten Sterne am Himmel über Japan so nahe kommen, wie sonst nie im Jahr. Das sind Vega und Altair. Die beiden befinden sich an den gegenüberliegenden Seiten der Milchstrasse. Das Buch war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Geschichte aus Japan stammt oder aus China importiert ist, auf jeden Fall erzählt sie von einem Mädchen auf dem Stern Vega. Sie war die Tochter eines Gottes und deshalb natürlich sehr hübsch, interessierte sich aber nicht für Jungen, sondern nur für ihre Arbeit als Weberin. Das fand ihr Vater sehr gut und deshalb hat er für sie einen Mann gesucht. Den fand er dann auf Altair in einem Nomaden. Der war auch ein sehr pflichtbewusster junger Mann. Die beiden wurden verheiratet und waren unheimlich glücklich zusammen. So glücklich, das sie darüber ihre Arbeit liegen ließen. Vor allem das Mädchen ließ ihre Webarbeiten vollkommen beiseite und das machte den Gott so böse, dass er die beiden trennte und auf die ursprünglichen, entgegen gesetzten Seiten der Milchstrasse verbannte. Nur wenn sie das ganze Jahr über hart arbeiten würden, dürften sie sich am siebten Juli jeden Jahres sehen, wenn sich ihre beiden Sterne am nächsten sind. Und weil es nun ihr sehnlichster Wunsch ist, zusammen zu sein, ihnen dieser Wunsch aber nie erfüllt werden wird, haben sie sich entschieden, wenigstens die Wünsche der Menschen wahr werden zu lassen, wenn sie am siebten Juli aufgeschrieben und an Bambus-Zweige gehängt werden."

Als sie eine kurze Pause machte, klang ihr ihre eigene Stimme noch seltsam in den Ohren nach. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, sich selbst so lange sprechen zu hören. „Und weißt du, was das gemeinste an der Geschichte ist?"fragte sie während sie sich zu Yami umdrehte. Es überrumpelte sie ein wenig, als sie feststellte, das er sie direkt ansah, doch sein leises Kopf schütteln ließ sie fortfahren: "Jedes Jahr kommen die beiden also ans Ufer des breiten Stroms der Milchstraße um sich aus der Ferne sehen zu können. Wenn auf der Erde schönes Wetter ist, können sie sich zuwinken und miteinander sprechen. Aber wenn es bewölkt ist, können sie sich noch nicht einmal an diesem Tag sehen und müssen wieder ein ganzes Jahr warten."Sie nahm sich kurz die Zeit um durchzuatmen und verlegen mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar zu fahren. „Ich bin eine ziemlich miese Geschichten-Erzählerin, oder?"

„Nur in der Hinsicht, dass du das wichtigste vergessen hast", entgegnete Yami ruhig. „Die Moral."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, kann ich dir davon gleich eine ganze Reihe anbieten. Such dir die aus, die dir am besten gefällt: Also 1. Traue niemals einem Gott der dich verkuppeln will, selbst wenn er dein Vater sein sollte; 2. Vertraue ihm ERST RECHT NICHT, wenn er dein Vater ist; 3. Verlass dich nie auf das Wetter bei einem Date denn Murphys Gesetz schläft nie; 4. Brenn mit deinem Geliebten durch, so lange du die Chance dazu hast; 5. Lies niemals japanische Mythen, wenn du ein Happyend haben möchtest; 6. Genug Leute schmeißen uns Steine in den Weg, da müssen wir nicht extra noch ans Schicksal glauben."

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick lang, ob sie nicht noch etwas vergessen hatte, entschied dann jedoch dagegen und ließ sich von der Mauer gleiten. „Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause. Kaiba will mich morgen schon um halb sieben da haben, der Sklaventreiber."

Yami nickte langsam, scheinbar tief in Gedanken.

„In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann irgendwann."

Sie war bereits einige Meter gegangen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Yami? Ich bin sonst die letzte, die man in solchen Dingen um Rat fragen sollte, aber in einer Sache bin ich mir vollkommen sicher: Es gibt kein Schicksal. Lass dir nie etwas anderes einreden. Du alleine bist verantwortlich dafür, wenn etwas in deinem Leben schief geht. Aber dafür kannst du alleine es dann auch wieder gerade drücken."

Sie lächelte ein letztes Mal schief, als sie sein verwundertes Gesicht sah und wandte sich dann endgültig von ihm ab.

Der Pharao schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken wenigstens einigermaßen zu ordnen. _Kein Schicksal_. Diese Worte hätten ihn wohl am meisten berühren sollen, doch stattdessen war es ihr Lächeln am Schluss gewesen, dass ihn nicht mehr los ließ. So schlicht. Ihr Gespräch hatte ihm keine neuen Erkenntnisse gebracht. Sakurai war immer noch verschwunden und ihre Abwesenheit riss noch immer sein Herz entzwei, doch Alexandras Lächeln gab ihm die Hoffnung, dass es noch nicht vorbei sein konnte.

Ohne dass er genau wusste warum, begann er zu lächeln. Sie war tatsächlich etwas Besonderes. Nicht auf irgendeine außergewöhnliche, spektakuläre Art und Weise aber da war etwas. Etwas das tief unter ihrer Nervosität und Unsicherheit verborgen war, aber eben für einen Augenblick so hell durchgeleuchtet hatte, dass es ihn beinahe geblendet hatte. Dem Schicksal konnte er laut ihrer eigenen Worte nicht mehr danken, dass er Alexandra hatte treffen dürfen. Stattdessen, würde er Duke wohl irgendwann mal danken müssen, dass er sie ihr vorgestellt hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken richtete er sich schließlich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die Kühle des Abends war ihm langsam aber sicher in sämtliche Knochen gekrochen. Er machte sich in dieselbe Richtung auf, in die Alexandra verschwunden war, konnte sie jedoch nicht mehr entdecken. Es war schon spät geworden und einzig eine große, schwarze Limousine war noch unterwegs. Als Yami genauer hinsah fiel ihm auf, dass er sie vorhin schon aus den Augenwinkeln auf der Brücke hatte stehen sehen. Es war irgendwann gekommen während Alexandra über Tanabata erzählt hatte und eben erst wieder angefahren. Grübelnd blieb Yami stehen und sah dem Wagen mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinterher. _Wie viele Menschen in der Stadt, die er kannte, konnten sich so einen Wagen leisten und hätten Interesse daran, Alexandra und ihn zu beobachten?_ Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, ob er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen sollte, doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Sie mochte es sich selbst vielleicht nicht eingestehen, aber sie würde selbst mit Kaiba fertig werden. Da war er sich sicher. Der Gedanke ließ ihn lächeln und gab ihm Hoffnung. Dann machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	10. 12

12

Als Alex sich zwang den Kopf wieder zu heben, der ihr bereits vor Erschöpfung auf die Tischplatte gesunken war, zeigte die Uhr über ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch bereits kurz nach vier Uhr morgens an. „Na klasse", murmelte sie müde. Sie hatte noch bis spät in die Nacht an einigen Treatments und Präsentationen arbeiten müssen und war dabei wohl irgendwann aus purer Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Mit einem riesigen Aufwand an Willenskraft stand sie auf, wobei ihr Rücken laut zu knacken begann und anschließend unheimlich wehtat. „Klasse", murmelte sie noch einmal. Jetzt nur noch ab nach hause ins Bett. Sie suchte ihre Jacke und Tasche und trat hinaus in den Flur, als ihr etwas einfiel, was sie innerlich zum Fluchen brachte. Es war vier Uhr in der Frühe. Morgen sollte sie schon um sechs Uhr anfangen, da bereits für sieben eine Präsentation angesetzt war. Mit der U-Bahn würde sie fast eine halbe Stunde bis nach hause brauchen. Fuhren um die Uhrzeit überhaupt noch welche?

„Klasse, klasse, klasse", murmelte sie weiter vor sich hin. Konnte sie sich wenigstens auf den bequemen Sofas im Konferenzraum zusammen rollen und ein bisschen schlafen? Wenn sie sich den Wecker auf halb sechs stellen würde, könnte sie aufgestanden sein, bevor irgendjemand anderes eintreffen würde. Aber selbst wenn sie schlafen könnte, das würde sie doch eigentlich nur noch müder machen oder?

Während sie weiter unentschlossen im leeren und dunklen Flur stand arbeitete sich ein Gedanke langsam durch ihr vernebeltes Hirn an die Oberfläche. Sie hatte doch gestern eine Delegation von britischen Geschäftsleuten durch das Gebäude geführt und ihnen unter anderem das luxuriöse Schwimmbad in der obersten Etage gezeigt. Das wäre jetzt genau das richtige. Entspannen aber doch noch weiter wach bleiben. _Ob da oben jetzt wohl Wasser drin ist?_ Bevor ihr noch der Gedanke kommen konnte, dass bestimmt nur ein kleiner Personenkreis dort oben Zutritt hatte, war sie zu einem Aufzug geschlurft und in den obersten Stock unterwegs.

---

Niemand war hier. Natürlich nicht. Um diese Uhrzeit. Beruhigendes blaues Licht, aus den Wasserbecken gab dem riesigen Raum mit seinen Marmorkacheln und Regenwaldpflanzen eine ungeheuer einladende Atmosphäre, so dass sie beschloss, kein weiteres Licht zu machen. Schnell hatte sie ein kleines, flaches Becken gefunden, dass ihr zusagte. Am Boden hatte es kleine Düsen und die Temperatur glich der einer Badewanne. Alex entledigte sich ihrer Kleider und legte sie ordentlich auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie würde sie morgen ja noch mal brauchen. Als sie sich langsam in das warme Wasser gleiten ließ, entfuhr ihr ein wohliges Seufzen und sie spürte, wie die Müdigkeit auf einmal ihren Körper verließ. Sie wählte ein interessant aussehendes Fläschchen aus einem Regal über dem Wannenrand und goss einen großzügigen Schluck davon in ihr Wasser, das Sekunden später von weichem, süß duftenden Schaum überzogen war. _Herrlich_, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. So würde es ihr in Zukunft weniger ausmachen, bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten zu müssen. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und ließ ihre Blicke über die Pflanzen schweifen und blickte schließlich aus einem der riesigen Fenster hinaus auf die Lichter der Stadt. Mitten in der Nacht ein wunderschöner, friedlicher Anblick.

---

Als das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper rann, spürte er, wie langsam das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte. Trotzdem lehnte er sich weiterhin kraftlos gegen die geflieste Wand der Dusche. Es war seine Art loszulassen. Sich einfach eine halbe Stunde oder vielleicht auch länger unter heißes Wasser zu stellen, sich von Wärme und waberndem Nebel einschließen zu lassen um nichts mehr von der Welt, die nichts weiter als Kontrolle von ihm verlangte, an sich heran zu lassen.

_Ich werde wohl langsam weich, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Vielleicht auch schon alt. Und das wo ich noch nicht mal dreißig bin_. Unbewusst entfuhr ihm ein heiseres, kurzes Lachen. _Schluss damit_! Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung fuhr seine Hand nach vorne und drehte das Wasser ab. _Es war doch für ihn nichts Ungewöhnliches die ganze Nacht lang durchzuarbeiten. Warum stellte er sich heute so an?_ Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sich abzutrocknen wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und trat aus der Dusche in den Hauptbereich des Schwimmbades, das immer noch in blaues Dämmerlicht getaucht war. In einer Stunde würde die Sonne aufgehen und alles würde wieder von neuem losgehen. Ein trostloser Tag nach dem anderen. Um ihn herum nur unfähige, kriechende Kreaturen... bis dahin würde er noch im großen Becken ein paar Runden drehen und dann runter in den Konferenzraum gehen und sehen, ob alle seine Angestellten auch pünktlich um sechs erschienen. Wenn ihm schon nichts anderes Freude bereiten konnte, dann doch wenigstens die Tatsache dass er sein Angestellten verunsichern konnte. Doch auch das verlor langsam seinen Charme. Falls es den jemals besessen hatte... das reichte nun aber wirklich!

Mit zielstrebigem Schritt bewegte er sich auf das Schwimmbecken zu, als er plötzlich innehielt. Irgendwo im Halbdunkel hatte er unbewusst eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Eigentlich sollte doch jetzt niemand hier sein. Wer sollte außer ihm um diese Zeit noch in der Firma sein? Er ließ seinen Blick über den riesigen Raum schweifen und zuckte zusammen. Etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, in einem kleinen, in den Boden eingelassenen Becken befand sich eine Person. Eine weibliche Person, korrigierte Kaiba sich, während er sich in den Schatten einer großen Palme zurückzog. Alexandra.

Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich wütend, wie es sich das Mädchen erlauben konnte, einfach hier oben zu sein, doch er merkte wie seine Gedanken nicht lange mit Wut aufhielten und stattdessen abschweiften und nur noch an dem Bild fest hingen, das sich ihm hier bot. Sie hatte sich gegen den Wannenrand gelehnt und blickte unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern abwesend aus einem der großen Fenster. Ihr rechtes Bein war angewinkelt und auf den Rand der Wanne gelehnt, so dass Kaiba sehen konnte, wie das Wasser über ihrer hellen Haut verdampfte. Ihre rechte Hand spielte abwesend mit einer Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrer verrutschten Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte und auf ihre nackten Schultern fiel. Gerade das war es, was Kaiba am meisten verstörte. Die hochgesteckten Haare enthüllten schmale, gerade Schulter und ein geradezu perfektes Dekoltée. Auf der glatten Haut hatte sich Schaum abgesetzt und ließ sie fast überirdisch glänzen.

---

Alex spürte ganz deutlich, dass sie plötzlich von jemandem beobachtet wurde. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte sie es gelernt, sofort zu spüren, wenn jemand die Augen derartig intensiv auf sie gerichtet hatte. Jedes Mal lief ihr ein kleiner Schauer den Nacken hinab, wenn es wieder passierte. Sie wusste auch ganz genau, wer sie beobachtete, ohne auch nur den Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung zu drehen und nachzusehen. So intensiv, so kühl lagen nur die Augen von Seto Kaiba auf ihr. Erst heute Nachmittag hatte sie es wieder gemerkt. Sie hatte eine kleine Präsentation über Absatzmärkte von verschiedenen Spiele-Arten in Europa gehalten und während der ganzen Zeit hatte Kaiba sie nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Augen gelassen. Während sie einen kurzen Film laufen ließ, hatte sie wieder und wieder nervös ihre äußere Erscheinung überprüft. Ein neuer, schlichter roter Rock, schwarze Schuhe mit Absätzen in denen sie sich gerade noch natürlich bewegen konnte, ein schlichtes schwarzes Top und einen dunklen Blazer. Keine Falten, keine Fusseln. Ein Seitenblick auf ihr Spiegelbild in einer Fensterscheibe sagte ihr, das auch ihre schlicht hochgesteckten Haare so saßen, wie es ihr die Friseurin vor einigen Tagen gezeigt hatte. War es das was sie sagte? Bestimmt nicht. Sie hatte es noch vor zwei Stunden mit Kaiba penibel durchgehen müssen, dass sich auch keine Fehler einschlichen.

Alex unterdrückte ein leises, ärgerliches Knurren, als ihr diese Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis kamen. Es war so ungerecht! Was hatte sie denn getan, dass er sie ständig zu überwachen schien. Tag für Tag, wann immer sie sich auch nur im selben Raum befanden. Und dann kein Wort der Erklärung. Wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel, dann sollte er es doch einfach sagen und sie nicht so durcheinander bringen.

Mit immer noch halb geschlossenen Augen, bewegte sie den Kopf ein wenig hin und her und konnte ihn schließlich sehen. Seine hoch aufgerichtete Figur spiegelte sich in einem der großen Fenster zu ihrer rechten. Unbewusst ertappte sie sich plötzlich dabei, wie sie ihn ebenfalls zu beobachten begann. Seinen langen, makellosen Körper, die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme, ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, die Wassertropfen, die noch überall an seinem Körper hingen. Er stand ganz reglos dort, in einer Ecke in der er sich wahrscheinlich unbeobachtet vorkam und starrte zu ihr herüber.

_Wieso_? Schoß es ihr mit einem Mal durch den Kopf. Beruflich konnte es doch gerade jetzt wirklich nicht sein. Ein anderer Gedanke fuhr ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf, so aufdringlich, dass sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und in eins der eiskalten Saunabecken gesprungen wäre um ihn wieder loszuwerden. _Dein Körper. Er WILL dich ansehen. Er findet dich anziehend._

Eine ganze Weile lang drehte Alex den Gedanken im Kopf hin und her und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn einfach als Blödsinn, der einem übermüdeten Hirn entsprang, abtun sollte oder nicht. Aber dort drüben stand er doch! Jetzt seit einigen Minuten, so dass ein Versehen ausgeschlossen war. Noch immer, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt zu haben. _Nun denn_, beschloss sie letztendlich mit einem Anflug von Ruchlosigkeit. _Wenn er denkt, dass man dieses Spiel nicht zu zweit spielen kann, dann werde ich ihm zeigen, wie falsch er da liegt! Soll er doch meinetwegen sehen, was er NICHT haben kann_.

---

In seinem Versteck hörte sich Kaiba scharf die Luft durch die Zähne einsaugen. Unbewusst trat er noch einen Schritt weiter in den Schatten der riesigen Pflanzen zurück um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Wie hypnotisiert blickte er weiter auf diese junge Frau. Sie begann sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Nur wenige Zentimeter, aber der Effekt jagte Kaiba einen heißen Schauer durch den ganzen Körper. Ihr Oberkörper war noch ein Stück weiter aus dem Wasser aufgetaucht, so dass auch ihre Brust und ihr flacher Bauch sichtbar wurden, nur an den notwendigsten Stellen mit dickem weißem Schaum bedeckt. _Du solltest gehen_, fuhr es Kaiba durch den Kopf, _jetzt. Das ist genau das, was du immer befürchtet hattest_. Doch er war einfach nicht in der Lage sich abzuwenden. Im Gegenteil, immer stärker verspürte er das Verlangen, sich ihr weiter zu nähern, bis er sie endlich berühren konnte, ihren warmen, nassen Körper an seinem spüren konnte...

---

Innerlich gratulierte sich Alex leise. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt, doch tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie einfach, dass es ihn alles andere als kalt ließ. _Ganz nebenbei_, meldete sich plötzlich eine leise aber bestimmte Stimme aus ihrem Hinterkopf, _bist du eigentlich immer schon so offenherzig gewesen? Du findest es genau so aufregend von ihm beobachtet zu werden._

_Aufregend_, wiederholte sie, nicht in der Lage den aufdringlichen Gedanken loszuwerden. Aber irgendetwas Wahres musste doch dran sein. Normalerweise sollte man in so einer Situation doch nach dem nächsten Handtuch hechten und sich aus dem Staub machen. _Gut_, _dann finde ich es eben aufregend,_ gab sie vor sich selbst zu. _Und_? _Er hat Spaß daran, mich zu beobachten, warum sollte ich dann keinen dabei haben, beobachtet zu werden. Von einem derartig gut aussehenden Mann._

Unauffällig drehte sie den Kopf etwas weiter zur Seite um ihn noch etwas besser sehen zu können, den athletischen Körper, das ebene Gesicht mit den alles dominierenden blauen Augen, die sie unter einigen Strähnen nassen, braunen Haars hervor ansahen und denen keine ihrer Bewegungen entgingen. _Verdammt, welche Frau bei klarem Verstand würde das nicht aufregend finden?_ In Gedanken beobachtete sie, wie er schließlich aus seinem Versteck trat, sich neben dem Becken niederließ und sie weiterhin ansah während er seine Hand ausstreckte und sie endlich berühren; an den Schenkeln, hinauf zum Bauch, über ihre Brüste, Dekoltée, den Hals und dann in den Nacken glitt, sie langsam zu sich hochzog und schließlich mit heißen Lippen über die Haut ihres Halses fuhr, bis er schließlich ihre Lippen fand...

Ihr entfuhr ein Stöhnen, das ihm keinesfalls entgangen sein konnte. Mit Gewalt zwang sie sich zurück in die Realität. _Gut, das geht nun wirklich zu weit_. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr einerseits, dass er sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte und dann auch, dass die Sonne aufgegangen war und es langsam Zeit wurde zu gehen. Noch ein letztes Mal sprach sie sich Mut zu. _Los Alex, er ist dir nicht so überlegen, wie er dir immer einreden will. Das hast du gerade bemerkt._ _Jetzt kannst du ihm auch gegenübertreten... aber nicht länger als unbedingt nötig_...

Sie stand langsam auf, versuchte nicht an ihre Nacktheit zu denken, nahm ein großes, weiches Handtuch aus einem Regal und wickelte es sich um den Körper. Dann nahm sie ihre Kleider auf den Arm und schritt auf den Ausgang zu den Umkleidekabinen zu. Als sie um eine Ecke trat, stand sie ihm plötzlich genau gegenüber. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr auf, dass er lange nicht so groß war, wie es ihr bis jetzt vorgekommen war. Höchstens einen Kopf oder etwas größer als sie, dennoch war er eine beeindruckende Gestalt, auch ohne Klamotten. Oder gerade ohne.

„Guten Morgen! Sie sind aber sehr früh hier, Sir."

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn durch ihre Unverfrorenheit zumindest ein bisschen irritiert hatte. Genauso sicher war sie sich, dass er wusste, dass sie sich im Klaren darüber war, wie lange er hier gestanden hatte. Etwas in seinen Augen verriet ihr das.

„Sie genauso. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen **gehört** mir dieses Bad."Seine Stimme klang so scharf wie immer, doch Alex hatte sich endlich vorgenommen, keine Angst mehr davor zu haben. Jetzt nicht mehr.

„Das ist wahr. Und sie könne hier machen, was immer Sie wollen."Sie unterstrich den letzten Teil des Satzes mit solcher Deutlichkeit, dass kein Zweifel mehr bestehen konnte, was sie gemeint hatte. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher, Sir."Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Noch bis sich die Tür der Umkleidekabine hinter ihr schloss konnte sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken spüren.


	11. 13

_So, es geht mal wieder etwas weiter... :o) Ein kleines Problem hatte ich mit den Duell-Monsters-Regeln... wenn also jemandem auffallen sollte, dass ich da irgendwelche Opferregeln oder so was furchtbar übergangen habe, dann sagt mir bitte bescheid, ja? Dann ändere ich das. Bin da net so bewandert. Wollte nur meine Lieblingsmonster aufs Feld kriegen :beim Chaos-Magier leuchtende Augen krieg:_

_Ein ganz großes DANKESCHÖN an dieser Stelle noch mal an meine treue Beta-Leserin und Mit-Muse LadyAdamas ohne die es nicht weitergehen würde und auch Nefer-Tu02 für ihre netten Reviews!!! Ihr seid klasse, Mädels!! :o)_

13

„Duke? Kann ich dir was erzählen, was... Privates?"Sie blickte ihn an, während er voller Begeisterung zwei Karten auf das Spielfeld zwischen ihnen klatschte.

„Hah! Nimm dass!... klar, was denn?"

„Wie gesagt, was Privates... ich würde gern..."

„Alex, mach doch endlich deinen Zug!"quengelte Duke dazwischen, so dass sie abwesend nach irgendeiner Karte auf ihrer Hand griff und sie auf das Spielfeld legte.

„Ich würde gerne deine Meinung hören. Aber du solltest es für dich behalten."

Duke brütete weiter über seinen Spielkarten, während er vage seine Zustimmung bekundete. Ob er zustimmte, alles für sich zu behalten oder einfach nur zustimmend seinen Karten zunickte, war erschloss sich ihr nicht.

„Es geht um Kaiba", begann Alex langsam. „Gestern... es war irgendwie ganz merkwürdig... er hat mich beim Baden beobachtet..."

Auf einmal fiel ein Regen von Karten um sie herum zu Boden.

„Was?!"entfuhr es Duke so laut, das sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Wie beim Baden? Etwa... ohne Klamotten?"

Alex rollte die Augen und versuchte die Blicke von Yamis Freunden zu ignorieren, die durch die gebrüllten Worte „ohne Klamotten" natürlich interessiert wurden. Gepresst fuhr sie Duke an: „Natürlich nackt! Ich gehöre nicht zu den Leuten, die sich in Pullover und Wintermantel in eine Badewanne legen! Du etwa?"

Er ignorierte ihren Einwand vollkommen und es tat ihr schon leid, das Thema überhaupt zur Sprache gebracht zu haben. Eigentlich hätte sie auch lieber mit Yami geredet, doch so lustlos und deprimiert wie er in der letzten Zeit war, hatte sie nicht den Mut gehabt, ihn auch noch mit ihren Problemen zu belasten.

„Schon gut", seufzte sie ergeben und, „schon gut. Vergiss es einfach wieder."

„Vergessen?"Duke sah sie empört an, während er fahrig seine auf dem Boden verteilten Spielkarten wieder aufsammelte. „Dieser Typ fängt jetzt schon an, dich sexuell zu belästigen und du sagst mir, dass ich das ganze vergessen soll? Was meinst du, was als nächstes kommt?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", gab Alex zu während sie sich langsam streckte und aus dem unbequem werdenden Schneidersitz in eine angenehmere Position wechselte. Sie streckte genüsslich die Beine aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie befanden sich in einer Art alter Fabrikhalle, die größtenteils leer geräumt war. Durch große, teilweise zerbrochene Fenster fiel helles Sonnenlicht herein und brach sich in den in der Luft hängenden Staubteilchen.

Duke hatte ihr erzählt, dass dies ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Duellanten wäre und tatsächlich hatte sie bis vor einigen Minuten noch vereinzelte Gruppen von jungen Leuten in der riesigen Halle verteilt gesehen, die wie sie und Duke oder Yugi und Joey Duell Monsters spielten. _Gut_, korrigierte sie sich. _Joey und Yugi spielten, sie wurde von Duke mit irgendwelchen Regelungen in Sachen Punktezählung und Angriffstrategien gelangweilt_. Da war es doch interessanter, den zwei Jungendlichen zuzusehen, die ihre Karten mit einem holographischen Generator vor ihren Augen zum Leben erweckten. Es war schon beeindruckend, musste sie zugeben, zwei Meter hohe Krieger und Drachen neben sich stehen zu sehen, auch wenn sie halb transparent waren, sobald Licht aus den Fenstern auf sie fiel.

Ihre Gedanken schwebten eine Weile lang selbstständig durch den Raum. Mittlerweile waren alle anderen gegangen. Vielleicht weil es Samstagnachmittag und Mittagszeit war. Die meisten Spieler schienen noch in dem Alter zu sein, in dem die Mutter ihnen die Hölle heiß machte, wenn sie zu spät zum Essen kamen.

Mit dieser Überlegung kehrten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Seto Kaiba zurück, wie es an diesem Tag schon erschreckend oft passiert war. Yami hatte irgendwann mal erzählt, dass Kaiba fast unschlagbar in diesem Spiel war. Vizemeister sogar, hatte er gesagt, wobei ihr ein fast unmerkliches Funkeln in seinen Augen genau sagte, gegen **wen** Kaiba im Finale verloren hatte.

Sie versuchte sich eine Weile lang den Mann, denn sie als Seto Kaiba kannte, mit einem Haufen Spielkarten vorzustellen, die er mit genau so viel Elan ausspielte, wie Joey in diesem Moment einen riesigen Krieger in blau-roter Rüstung aufs Feld brachte. _Nein_, entschied sie. Das müsste sie erst mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie dieser Eisblock von einem Mann sich mit etwas beschäftigte, dass nur ein Kartenspiel war.

„Alex-chan?"

Sie seufzte noch einmal und wandte sich zu Duke um, sich mühsam in Erinnerung rufend, dass in Japan traditionell die Höflichkeit das höchste Gebot war. „Hm?"

„Ich habe gefragt, was du jetzt unternehmen willst", wiederholte Duke. Sie beobachtete dankbar, wie er seine Karten in die Hosentasche schob, sich neben sie setzte und sich mit der rechten Hand eine wirre, lange schwarze Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob. Seine grünen Augen lagen schwer auf ihr, so dass sie lieber den Blick abwand um Yugi zu beobachten, während er über seinen Karten brütete.

„Was soll ich denn schon unternehmen? Es ist doch nichts passiert. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er irgendwelche Annäherungsversuche gestartete oder so was. DAS würde mich beunruhigen."

„Und dass dich ein Mann beim Baden beobachtet ist nichts über das du dir Gedanken machst?"beharrte Duke unbeirrbar. Mittlerweile war seine Stimme jedoch ernster geworden.

„Was hätte er denn machen sollen? Weggehen, ja schön und gut. Aber immerhin hätte ich an aller erster Stelle gar nicht dort oben in diesem Schwimmbad sein sollen. Ich hab mich in seinen Pool gelegt und nichts angehabt..."Sie verzog das Gesicht. „_Wasurimashiyo kudasai_, Duke. Lass uns das ganze einfach vergessen, bitte?"

Er fuhr sich geistesabwesend wieder durch die Haare während er widerwillig nickte. „Wenn du meinst... aber ich glaube nicht, dass es damit ein Ende hat. Sei einfach vorsichtig."

„Vorsichtig?"sie rang sich ein Lachen ab, das unbekümmert klingen sollte. „Wir reden hier von meinem Boss und nicht von einem durchgeknallten Psychopaten. Dafür hat dieser Mensch gar nicht genug Emotionen in sich."

Froh das Thema beendet zu haben schloss sie für einen Augenblick die Augen. Wenn Duke nur nicht so recht haben würde. Nicht mit dem Psychopathen, aber mit dem Ende... nachdem sie sich nach dieser Nacht bei der Arbeit zum ersten Mal wieder getroffen hatten war Alex noch unruhiger in seiner Nähe geworden. Entgegen ihrem eigenen Vorsatz. Es hatte auch nicht wirklich etwas damit zu tun, dass sie durch ihn verunsichert war, sonder eher mit der Tatsache, dass ihr Körper gegen ihren Willen plötzlich vollkommen anders auf ihn reagierte. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut wenn sie sich in seiner Nähe befand oder sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, sobald er sie ansprach. Sie hatte sich selbst tausend Mal als Idiot beschimpft als ihr das klar geworden war, doch das verhinderte nicht, dass sie während des ganzen Tages und auch der letzten Nacht immer sein Bild vor Augen hatte. Vor der Brust verschränkte Arme, nur einem Handtuch um den schlanken, langen Körper gewickelt, nassen Haarsträhnen die ihm in die Stirn fielen und eiskalten blauen Augen, die auf ihrem Körper ruhten, wie die eines Raubtieres auf seiner Beute...

Sie musste sich fast physisch dazu zwingen, wieder den Weg in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden und den Schauer zu verdrängen, der ihr leise den Rücken herunter gelaufen war. Sie war kindisch. Sicher, er war natürlich ein beeindruckender Mann. Seine Selbstsicherheit und gelassene Ausstrahlung standen in keiner Relation zu seinem Alter und er sah auch verteufelt gut aus, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, aber das war ihr bis jetzt doch auch immer egal gewesen. Er war noch immer derselbe unterkühlte, überkritische, fast tyrannische Chef, der sie mit Regelmäßigkeit in berufliche Verzweifelung treib... Seto Kaiba eben. Obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, gestern Nacht in seinem ansonsten scheinbar undurchdringlichen Eispanzer einen kleinen Riss gefunden zu haben, durch den wenigstens ein winziges bisschen Menschlichkeit sichtbar geworden war. Der Gedanke ließ sie unbewusst Lächeln. War es wirklich sie gewesen, die das geschafft hatte? Wie viele Menschen wohl außer ihr so einen kostbaren Einblick bekommen hatten?

---

„Na komm schon Yugi! Ist das etwa alles, was du drauf hast?"

Yugi sah von seinen Karten auf nachdem er den Elfenschwertkrieger aufs Feld gerufen hatte und blickte zu seinem Gegner herüber. Joey hatte zwei Monster vor sich aufgebaut und zwei Karten verdeckt vor sich liegen.

„Ich wollte mir dir spielen um eine neue Strategie auszuprobieren, an der ich eine halbe Ewigkeit gebastelt habe. Jetzt musst du mich auch mit allem bewerfen, was du hast!"er stemmte entschlossen die Arme in die Seiten. „Hol deinen Schwarzen Magier raus oder irgend so etwas, ja? Exodia wäre genau das richtige, wenn du die noch hättest..."

Yugi seufzte. „Na schön, na schön, wenn du unbedingt willst. Bis du mit deinem Zug fertig?"

„Jep", entgegnete Joey und legte noch eine weitere Karte verdeckt aufs Feld. „Du bist dran."

„Okay."Die nächste Karte die Yugi zog war der Topf der Gier. Er spielte ihn aus und zog noch einmal drei Karten nach. Auch in einem Test-Spiel in dem es nur um Joeys Ego ging, schien ihm das Herz der Karten treu zu bleiben. Das Schwarze Magiermädchen, eine Ritual-Karte und einen weiteren Magier, Neo, den Magischen Schwertkämpfer. Mit seinen 1700 Angriffspunkten nicht unbedingt eine Killer-Karte aber in Verbindung mit der Ritualkarte äußerst nützlich. Er brachte die zwei Monster-Karten mit einigen Opfern verdeckt aufs Feld und behielt die Zauberkarte auf der Hand.

„Ich bin fertig."

Joey trat ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Das dauert mir hier alles viel zu lange, Yugi. Können wir das nicht abkürzen? Ich bin schon so weit. Tun wir einfach so, als würdest du deine Lichtschwerter spielen und ich drei Runden lang ausgeschaltet sein. Du ziehst drei Mal und greifst mich dann an."

Yugi seufzte schwer. Eigentlich hatte er nicht den Nerv für so etwas. Konnte Joey nicht einfach seine Strategie bei Duke ausprobieren? Alex schien von seinem Versuch ihr Duell Monsters beizubringen genauso wenig begeistert zu sein. Doch dazu waren die beiden sich wohl nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, die eine Menge Erniedrigung und ein Hundekostüm beinhaltet hatte, immer noch nicht warm genug. Im Grunde genommen wollte er nur noch einmal mit Yami reden. Irgendetwas schien bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit Sakurai furchtbar schief gegangen zu sein, so dass sie seitdem nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. Yugi fühlte ihn noch immer irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Bewusstsein, doch der Geist hatte sich vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen und verweigerte jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt.

Während seine Gedanken noch wanderten zog er eine weitere Karte und verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen. _Wieso hatte er in einem ernsten Duell gegen Kaiba oder Marik, wenn es um die Rettung der Welt oder ähnliches ging nicht so ein Glück_. _Das Herz der Karten hatte mitunter schon einen recht seltsamen Sinn für Humor_, dachte er, während er die elegante, schlanke Gestalt des Schwarzen Magiers musterte.

„Okay, Joey, aber denk nachher dran, dass du darum gebettelt hast."

„Hast du endlich alle deine Karten beisammen?"

Yugi zögerte noch einen Augenblick lang und griff dann noch nach einer letzen Karte, eigentlich nur aus Neugier, ob seine Glückssträhne und Joeys Verderben noch weiter anhalten würde. Er sah sich das Bild auf der Karte an und konnte es zuerst nicht identifizieren, da es nichts als Schwärze enthielt. Erst ein Blick auf den Namenszug der Karte, sagt ihm, worum es sich handelte. „Sakurai."

Noch während er ihren Namen flüsterte spürte er, wie sich Yami in seinem Inneren noch weiter in sich zurückzog und abschottete. Yugi konnte sich partout nicht vorstellen, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war, genauso wenig wie er wusste, was mit der Karte passiert war. Als er sie das letzte Mal angesehen hatte, war auf ihr noch die junge Frau mit den Vögeln zu sehen gewesen und nun nichts als Schwärze. Was sollte er nun mit dieser Karte tun? Auf der Hand lassen? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie zu benutzen war und sie hatte nicht einmal Angriffs- oder Verteidigungspunkte, so dass man sie als Schutzschild hätte verwenden konnte.

Irgendwann zwang ihn Joeys erneutes Drängeln in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ich bin ja schon soweit", erwiderte Yugi. „Jetzt mach dich auf was gefasst!"

In einer kurzen Abfolge von Spielzügen deckte er seine Monster auf. Schwarzes Magiermädchen, den Schwarzen Magier und mit der Ritualkarte auch noch den Magier des Schwarzen Chaos. Mit einem leisen Lächeln genoss er kurz Joeys Gesichtsausdruck, der auf einmal alle Selbstsicherheit verlor und legte nach kurzem Zögern auch noch Sakurai im Verteidigungsmodus an den Spielfeldrand. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie vielleicht noch zu etwas nütze sein konnte, oder er vielleicht im Kampf etwas über ihre Bedeutung herausfinden konnte.

„Bist du bereit, Joey?"

„Äh..."sein Gegenüber schien noch immer mit seiner Fassung zu ringen während er von oben herab aus den unergründlichen Augen der Magier angesehen wurde.

„Bereit oder nicht, hier kommt der Angriff", rief Yugi. „Schwarzes Magier Mädchen, Schwarzer Magier, und Magier des Schwarzen Chaos', vereint eure Angriffe zur ultimativen Magie-Attacke!"

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen erhoben die Magier ihre Kampfstäbe und die Luft schien Funken zu versprühen. Energie knisterte durch den ganzen Raum, Licht flackerte auf allen Oberflächen des riesigen Raumes und schoss auf Joey zu. Es gab einen riesigen Knall als Joey im letzten Moment seine verdeckten Karten herumriss. Obwohl Yugi nicht erkennen konnte, um was für Karten es sich handelte, spürte er sofort instinktiv, dass etwas schief gegangen und sein Angriff abgewehrt war. Der unglaublich helle Lichtblitz raste nun auf ihn selbst zu. Schützend riss er die Arme vors Gesicht. Er wusste, dass das ganze nicht real war, dennoch konnte er nicht anders und machte sich auf den Aufprall bereit... doch er kam nie. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen wieder, um zu sehen, was geschehen war.

Vor ihm schwebte ein fast durchsichtiger, golden schimmernder Nebel, der ihn völlig umgab. Die bunte Energie der Magie-Attacke tanzte wie wild über seine Oberfläche, hämmerte darauf ein und schien ihn schnell schwächer werden zu lassen.

„Wo zum Teufel kommt dieses Licht her?"hörte er Joey über den Lärm der sich entladenden Energie hinweg brüllen.

„Von der letzte Karte, die ich gespielt habe", schrie Yugi zurück und deutete auf Sakurai, von der tatsächlich der hauchdünne Schleier aus seinen Anfang nahm, bevor er sich um Yugi legte.

_So in etwa muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man sich mitten in einer Gewitterwolke befindet_, fuhr es Yugi durch den Kopf. Um ihn herum begann es immer stärker zu toben, das tosende Geräusch wurde langsam schmerzhaft für die Ohren und auch das Licht wurde immer greller, bis plötzlich alles in einer riesigen Explosion aus weißem Licht unterging. Yugi spürte, wie ihn die Wucht der Entladung von den Füßen riss und einige Meter durch den Raum schleuderte. Nach einem scheinbar endlosen Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit prallte er hart auf den Boden und blieb benommen liegen.

Sein Rücken schmerzte, genauso wie seine Augen, so dass er sie für den Moment geschlossen hielt, während der Sturm weiter über seinen Kopf hinwegtoste. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken begann sich alles um ihn herum wieder zu beruhigen, so dass Yugi vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und den Kopf hob, den er bis eben mit den Armen geschützt hatte.

Der Raum sah aus, als wäre ein Tornado quer durch ihn hindurch gefegt. Über den gesamten Boden waren Spielkarten verteilt und auch die anderen waren von der Wucht der Explosion zu Boden gegangen. Joey war gegen die Wand hinter sich gedrückt worden und sah leicht benommen aus, während Mai, die zuvor zu seiner rechten gesessen hatte sich mit beiden Händen den scheinbar schmerzende Kopf hielt und völlig verwirrt aussah. Links neben Yugi an der anderen Seite des Raumes hatte Duke die Arme schützend um Alexandra gelegt, die sich gerade wieder aus seinem Griff befreite und zitternd umsah. Und dann eine weitere Gestalt zu seiner rechten, die ohnmächtig zu sein schien.

Yugis Gehirn brauchte eine Weile, um alle Fakten zu verarbeiten und festzustellen, dass eigentlich niemand mehr hätte hier sein sollen. Sie waren zu fünft gewesen. Joey, Mai, Duke, Alexandra und er. Die Hologramme waren verschwunden. Und dennoch lag dort eine reglose Gestalt. Eine Frauengestalt. Gehüllt in ein ziemlich mitgenommen aussehendes, schneeweißes Kleid, dass nach der Hölle, die gerade über sie hereingebrochen war schmutzig und zerrissen aussah.

Mit aller Kraft die ihm noch geblieben war, stemmte Yugi sich in die Höhe und trat mit wackeligen Schritten auf die reglose Form zu, bis er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, jedenfalls nicht in Fleisch und Blut, doch er wusste genau, wer sie war. „Sakurai!"entfuhr er ihm völlig verblüfft. „Was..."

Er kam nicht weiter, denn im selben Moment spürte er, wie der Pharao sich in ihm regte. Ohne auf sein Einverständnis zu warten übernahm er die Kontrolle und brach heraus, so dass Yugi nichts anderes übrig blieb, als loszulassen und sich in die warme Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins fallen zu lassen.

„Sakurai!"Yami ließ sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. Sie regte sich nicht. „Sakurai!"Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sich seine Freunde ihn umringten, noch immer ganz benommen und mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen, doch er fand keine Zeit, weiter darauf zu achten, oder irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben. Behutsam bettete er ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und strich ihr einige dunkle Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sonst noch tun konnte.

„Sakurai. Kannst du mich hören. Wach bitte auf."Er strich mit dem Handrücken zärtlich über ihre Stirn und zuckte zusammen als er spürte, wie kalt ihre Haut war. Dennoch, als er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, glaubte er zu sehen, wie ihre Brust sich langsam unter dem weißen Stoff hob und senkte.

In seinem Inneren drehte sich alles. Freude, Unglauben, Dankbarkeit, Verständnislosigkeit, alle diese Emotionen wirbelten im selben Moment durch seinen Kopf und ließen ihn hilflos sitzen, nicht in der Lage irgendeine Entscheidung treffen zu können.

_Sie wacht auf_, schallte Yugis Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich wieder. Und tatsächlich begannen die Augenlider der jungen Frau auf einmal zu flattern. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis sie die Augen schließlich ganz öffnete und ihren leicht benebelten Blick auf ihn richtete. Es verstrichen einige Momente, bis sie ihn schließlich erkannte.

„Yami?"

„Ja. Ich bin hier."Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren ganz rau. „Wie bist du hierher gekommen, Sakurai? Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Ich..."sie stockte. „Es war auf einmal dunkel. Ich habe nur noch deine Stimme gehört, wie sie meinen Namen gerufen hat. Ich habe versucht ihr zu folgen... und dann dieses Licht... Ich bin so müde. Als wäre ich für Ewigkeiten gelaufen."

Yami wusste nicht, woher er die Gewissheit plötzlich nahm, doch irgendetwas ließ ihn darauf vertrauen, dass jetzt alles in Ordnung war. „Ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich bring dich nach Hause. Keine Angst."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und du wirst auch da sein, wenn ich wieder aufwache? Ich will nicht schon wieder die Augen aufmachen und alleine sein..."

„Ich werde da sein", versprach Yami, während sie bereits die Augen schloss und sich ihr Körper in seinen Armen entspannte.

„Duke?"er wandte den Kopf. „Kannst du uns vielleicht in deinem Auto nach hause bringen?"

„Äh..."verwirrte schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. „Äh... klar. Kein Ding."

„Danke", vorsichtig richtete Yami sich auf und bettete Sakurais Kopf behutsam gegen seine Brust. „Dann lass uns gehen. Ich möchte sie so schnell wie möglich in ein richtiges Bett bringen..."


End file.
